tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Okeana/TMNT Magiczna Więź
thumb|right|300px|Strona tytułowa mojego opowiadania Witajcie :D Chcę wam przedstawić moje nowe opo. Mam nadzieję że się wam bardziej spodoba niż tamto poprzednie. Które pisałam na szybko i byle jak. Mniejsza o tamto opowiadanie. Postaram się aby te opo było: ciekawsze, mniej błędów ort., więcej akcji jak i za razem więcej emocji, ale przede wszystkim żeby miało jakiś logiczny sens. A więc miłego czytania ;) Ułatwiona wersja do czytania, >>klik<< Wstęp Przyjaźń to niezwykła więź. Niestety w tych czasach spotkanie prawdziwego zjawiska w tych czasach nie jest łatwe. Jednak są ci, którzy mają prawdziwego przyjaciela a o tym dowiadują się w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Jaką lekcję na temat przyjaźni otrzyma najmłodszy z braci żółw? Rozdział I – Nowe zmiany W Nowym Yorku kończyły się wakacje, a co to oznaczało, że idzie nowy rok szkolny. Do najlepszych nowin to nie należy, ale znajdą się i takie osoby które się cieszą. W końcu mogą się spotkać z przyjaciółmi, badz poszukać nowych znajomych. Dla każdego nowy rok szkolny może być nową przygodą. Ucznowie w okolicach pewnego liceum już się tam kręcili. Jedni bardziej zadowoleni, a inni pogrążeni myślą o ciężkiej pracy. Uwagę przysiągnęła dwójka uczniów. Była to dziewczyna oraz chłopak, wyglądali na zadowolonych ze swojej rozmowy. Rudo-włosa dziewczyna w żółtej koszulce byłaszczęśliwa z powrotu do szkoły, ale była i smutna gdyż nie mogła widywać swych przyjaciół tak często, jak kiedyś. Tuż obok niej stał chłopak, trzymający kij do hokeja. Próbował utrzymać rozmowę, lecz mu nie wychodziło. Rozpoczęcie zakończyło się i nadszedł czas na naukę. Zadzwonił pierwszy dzwonek. Nauczyciele weszli do klas ze swymi podepiecznymi. Na korytrzu została tylko jedna klasa ze znaną nam rudo-włosą dziewczyną. Wkońcu zjawiła się nauczycielka, pospiesznym krokiem poszła do klasy i otworzyła pracownie. Uczniowie weszli i zajeli tylne wolne miejsca. Poni przedstawił się i zaczeła objaśniać ucznią rok pracy. Jak to zwykle bywa u uczniów, widniały ponure twarze niezadowolenia i niechęci. Jeden uczeń nie dawał jakiejś dziewczynie spokoju. Wyrywał on kartki z zeszytu, zaijał kulki, po czym rzucał je nastolatke. Nauczycielka nie mogła tego znięść i krzykneła na ucznia. Ten nie przejmując się reakcją pani, nadal nie dawał jej spokoju, przez miał dostać uwagę. Gdy nauczyczycielka chciała wpisać uczniowi tą uwagę, zauażyła że nie sprawdziła listy obecności, więc to zrobiła. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nie było jednej uczennicy, zaczeła się domyślać że może być to pyskata i dobrze niewychowana osoba. Czekała na chwilę kiedy się pojawi i doczekała się... W połwie lekcji weszła spózniona dziewczyna. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, poczym rozejrzała za wolnym miejscem. Przeprosiła za spóznienie i nie mając wyboru poszła do drugiej ławki w rzędzie przed panią. Nie zauważyła nogi złośliwego ucznia, przez co się przeróciła. Zawstydziła się, a o oczach zakręciła się mała lza. Oprócz tego że, śmiali się z niej róieśnicy, to pani narobiła jej awatury. Przez trwającą lekcje próbowała się uspokoić. Zadzwonił dzwonek, dla dziewczyny to była wielka ulga, lecz nie na długo. Przechodząc przez korytarz, zauważyła że inni się z jej śmieją. Przyszła jej myśl dlaczego... Chodziło o ubiór, nie należał do najmodnijszych. Dzieczyna miała długie blond włosy, duże jasno-niebieskie oczy; nosiła krótkie czarne spodnki, które przykrywała częściowo granatowa koszulka podobna do bluzki. A co najważniejsze - dłuższą szarą bluzę z kapturem (lub bez), wyglądającą na płaszcz a zarazem sweter, który sięgał jej do połowy ud. Na szyji nosiła biała słuchawki, gdyż lubiła słuchać muzyki. Na nogach tradycyjnie miała białe sarpetki sięgające do kostek, a je przysłaniały różowe adidasy. Dzieczyna podeszła do swej szafki i staneła do niej tyłem. Tracąc iary w siebie walneła ze dwa/trzy razy głową w nią, poczym zniżając się w kolanach usiadła. Wzieła kolana blisko siebie i założyła na nie ręce, a pomiędzy rękoma schowała głowę i zaczeła cicho płakać. Obok niej spadł podręcznik od matematyki. Pochyliła się rudo-włosa nastolatka, podnosząc go zauważyła smutek blondynki. Odłożyła książkę, zakmneła szafkę i usiadła obok dziewczyny. - Co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? - spytała zaniepokojona. - Nie ważne... I tak nie zrozumiesz... - spojrzała na nieznajomą. - Spokojnie, nie będę się smiać - próbowała się przekonać. - Niech ci będzie... - pociągneła nosem i zaczęła opowiadać. - Cześć Ruda! A to kto? - zapytał nie zadowolony, z nowej znajomej swej przyjaciółki. - Cześć Casey. To jest... właśnie nie przedstwiłaś się... W sumie ja też... - powiedziała Ruda. - Jestem Miranda... - odrzekła wzdychając. - April, April O'Neil. - dziewczyna wstała i podzeszła do Casey'go. Casey spojrzał jeszcze raz na Miradę i wybuchł śmiechem. Po policzku Mirandy spłyneła łza. Dzieczyna wstała i szybkim krokiem odeszła. Jednak April zauważyła coś nietypowego u nastolatki. Zastanaiało ją dlaczego miała coś podobnego do mgły, która ciągneła się za jej oczymy, w kolorze jej tęczówki. Miranda wbiegła do toalety, na jej nie szczęście, były tam rówieśniczki w jej wieku, które śmiały się z niej. Zadzwonił dzonek na lekcje. Blondynka weszła do kabiny, założyła słuchawki na głowę i wyłączyła się od reszty świata. Do Mirandy przyszedł dziwny SMS z nieznanego jej numeru. Jego treść była dziwna i podejrzana, a brzmiała ona tak: "Nie znieszczysz już mojego szczęścia! Zapłacisz za to, zobaczysz". Dziewczyna zignorowała wiadomość i postanowiła pójść na lekcje. Jednak to był jej błąd, który miał odmienić jej życie. Miranda poszła wolnym wyluzowanym krokiem. W jej stronę szła April, wysłana przez nauczyciela fizyki. Dziewczyna idząc znajomą zsuneła słuchawki na szyję i przekryła je swymi blon włosami. - Czemu nie idziesz na lekcje? Kolejny nauczyciel już się ciebie uczepi. - próbowała ją przekonać. - Właśnie się tam wybieram - odrzekła poprawiając bluzę. - Wymienimy się numerami? - zauważyła że trzyma telefon. - Ok, będziesz chcieć coś jeszcze? - spytała z odalającym się zrokiem. - Tak, mogę zrobić ci zdjęcie do kontaktów. Słabo pamiętam ludzi. - Niech ci będzie, ale ma to się nigdzie nie pojawić... April wyciągneła sój telefon, poczym zapisała numer Mirandy i dodała jej zdjęcie, zrobione sprzed dwóch minut. Miranda tym casie róznież zapisała numer. Obydwie poszły na lekcje fizyki. Mineło kilka dni, Miranda w tym czasie zdążyła się przyzwycxaiś do innych. Nie została jednak sama, zyskała najlepszą przyjaciółkę - April. Znudzona wracaniem tą samą drogą, postanowiła pójść inną. Włożyła trampki to plecaka i w ulubionych adidasach ryszyła w drogę powrotną. Zaciekawiła ją jedna alejka, wię do niej zerkneła zza rogu. Stała tam furgonrtka z bardzo nowoczesnym wnętrzem. Obok niej stały dwa josmiczne roboty z mózgami w jamie drzusznej. Miranda nie mogła nic usłyszeć, dlatego podeszła bliżej. Nagle z nikąd pojawił się trzeci typek i złapał dziewczynę. Robot trzymający nastolatkę powiedział: "Kraang, mamy obiekt do testów z mazią, która jest do testowania". Miranda ze strachu miała znacznie większe oczy i przyspieszone tętno. Android zwany Kraangiem wyjął z furgonetki maz jasno-żółtą. Siłą wziął rękę dziewczyny i wylał na nią tajemniczą substancjie. Mirandzie zrobiło się słabo, przez co nie stawiała oporu, gdy ją wsadzali do furgonetki. Przeskanowali jej tą rękę i okazało się, że zostało jej tylko 48 godzin życia. Nie zauważyli że dziewczyna opadła z sił i wypadła z rozpędzonej furgonetki. Miranda pomimo swych słabych sił doszła do dzinej alejki. Wyjechał z tamtąd dziwny samochóa, który prawie go nie przypominał, lecz wagon z metra. Omało jej nie ptrącił. Dziewczyna usiadła pod ścianą tej alejki, żeby odzyskać siły. Nie zauważyła, że drapneło ją coś w dłoń. Zaczęła się zbliżać północ, a ona miała już coradz mniej sił. Postanowiła wejść na dach, było to dla niej bardzo ryzykowne przecież ledwo się trzmała na nogach i miała lęk wysokości. Ledwo tam dotarła, na jej szczęście nic się jej nie stało. Podeszła nie daleko krawędzi i usiadła tam. Z każdą chwilą robiło się jej słabiej. Wzieła bliżej siebie kolana o oparła na nich ręce. Spojrzała na miasto. Widziała tam nadzwyczajne zjawikso, były to zielone spadające śiatła. Kątem oka spojżała w górę. W jej stronę leciała substancja lśniąca zielenią. Rozbiła się to na dziewczynie, od tamtego czasu nikt jej nie widział... . Kraangowie jeszcze raz przeprowadzili eksperyment i wyszedł pozytywnie. Jak się okazało z Mirandą musiało być coś nie tak. Rozdział II - Czy było warto? Kilka dni pózniej po zniknięci dziewczyny, April zaczęła się niepokoić jej długą niobecnością. Więc postanowiła się popytać ludzi ze szkoły oraz poza niej. Niestety nikt nic nie wiedział. Załamana dziewczyna wyciągneła telefon i zadzwoniła do Casey'go. - Casey! Musimy porozmawiać, spotkajmy się w tej alejce, wiesz której - wyglądała na mocnoa zaniepokojoną, wkońcu chodziło o jej przyjaciółkę. - No dobrze, a jest jakiś powód? Chłopakom coś się stało? - rzekł do komórki wyluzowany. - Tak! Stało się... Chodzi o Mirandę! - krzykneła na chłopaka. - Okey... Już tam jadę... - Nie teraz! O 19:00! - rozłączyła się. Dochodziła 19:00, April była już na miejscu, a;e po chłopaku nie było śladu. Dziewczyna czekała półgodziny, ale Casey nie zjawił się. Wkurzona podeszła do studzienki, odsuneła właz i weszła do kanałów. Szła blisko ścian, skręcając tunelami, wkońcu doszła do starego metra. -Chłopaki! Gdzie jesteście? - krzyczała, wchodząc jak gdyby nic się nie działo. Poczym uklękła w dojo.. Przez dłuższy czas rozmyślała o przyjaciółce, która zagineła. Po mieście jedził ten dziwny samochód, który widziała Miranda. Zatrzymał się w ciemnej alejce, niedaleko Casey'go. Z pojazdu wysiadły cztery zmutowane żółwie. Ledwo wyszli i już znikneli w cieniu. -Szukamy fiolek z mutagenem! - rozkazał żółw w niebieskiej bandanie. -Mogę wam pomóc? - podszedł do lidera Casey Ten skiwną mu głową, wyrażając zgodę. - Rozdzielmy się. Więcej znajdziemy. Niech każdy z nas wykorzysta swoje umiejętności najlepiej jak potrafi. - A jak zbiorę najwięcej, to co dostanę w nagrodę? - kiedy Michelangelo zadawał pytanie, reszta poszła w innym kierunku, zostawiając go samego. Mikey nie wiedząc co robić, wszedł do śmietnika i grał na telefonie. W tym czasie April zadzwoniła po Donnie'go, żeby wpadłdo dojo. Ten odrazu ruszył w stronę kryjówki. Michelangelo zaciekawił odgłos, wyłączył grę i wyszdł się rozejżeć. Szedł za głosem, jak za sprawą zaklęcia. Z czasem dzwięk zaczął przypomionać najzwyklejsze w świecie miauczenie kota. Jednak żółw i tak chciał zobaczyć te stworzenie. Po chwili dotarł w miejsce, gdz było najgłośniej słychać kota. Mikey zaczął się rozglądać, aż wkońcu spojrzał w górę. Zauważył on tam kota, który ledwo się trzymał krawędzi dachu. Mikey w mgnieniu oka znalazł się niedaleko niego. Powoli podszedł do krawędzi i ostrożnie chwycił stworzenie. Zaczął się zastanawiać co miał z nim zrobić. Rozmyślał tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Spojrzał się na białego kota i postanowił że zabierze go ze sobą. Tylko leżał problem ze zgodą jego mistrza, więc przyszło mu na myśl, że nic mu nie powie i będzie ukrywać go w swym pokoju. Przypomniało mu się, że reszta poszła szukać reszty mutagenów, dzięki czemu będzie miał łatwiej zabrać białą kulkę. Gdy już dochodził do starego metra usłyszał głos Donnie'go i April. Zerknął zobaczyć gdzie są. Okazało się, że byli w labolatorium. Szybkim a zarazem cichym krokiem przemknął do swojego pokoju. Położył kota na łóżki i usiadł obok niego, Pogłaskał go trzy razy i z ciężkim sumieniem musiał zostawić go samego. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, spojrzał na kota i lekko się uśmiechnął. Uśmiech znikł mu z twarzy kiedy zamknął drzwi. Spojrzał na swój telefon sprawdzając godzinę, poczym pobiegł do reszty. Gdy już tam dotarł, Leo narobił mu awantury że się spóznił o całą godzinę i w dodatku nie znalazł nawet jednej fiolki z mutagenem. Najmłodszy z braci ledwo się tłumaczył, wymyślając nowe historie. Leo już mu odpuścił i nakazał wrócić do kanałów. - Czekajcie! - krzyknął wystraszony Mikey, bojąc się, że prawd wyjdzie najaw, że ukrywa kota. Bracia odwrócili się i spojżeli na niego. - A co z Donnie'm? - spytał nie mogąc wymyśleć innego powodu. - Przecież wysłał nam SMS'y, że już wrócił - odrzekł Raph. Podszedł do Miechelangelo i pociągnął go za końce bandany. Ten nie stawiając oporu poszedł z nim do kryjówki. - Wróciliście! - krzyknął ucieszony Donnie, dodając - I jak, macie mutagen? - Jasne! Trzymaj, tylko tyle udało nam się znalezść - podał fiolki Leonardo. - A ty Mikey? Znalazłeś coś - zszedł mu uśmiech z twarzy. Brat nic nie odpowiedział, gdyż chwilę przed zadaniem pytania poszedł do swojego pokoju. Uchylił drzwi i wszedł przez niewielką szparę. -Tutaj jesteś! - krzyknął zadowolony - Ale chwilkę... Muszę coś zrobić... Poszedł do swojego łóżka i przyklęknął przy nim. Wyciągnął z pod łóżka radio i włączył je. Zauważył że kot rytmicznie porusza się w rytm muzyki. Spojrzał na kota jeszcze przez chwilkę i przyszło mu na myśl imię Mist, gdyż jego biały odcień sierści kojarzył mu się z mgłą. Za chwilę miał się spełnić najgorszy koszmar żółwia... Powrócił mistrz Splinter, poczym wezwał braci do siebie. - No więc wróciłem moi synkowie - uśmiechnął się. - Ojcze, mogę kontynuować eksperyment? - spytał Donnie. - Tak, a wy do dojo. - powiedział łagodniej niż zwykle. - Ter... - KOT!!! - przerwał Splinter Leo, gdy odchylił lewe ucho. - NIE!!! - kryknął przerażony Mikey. Mikey gwałtownie wstał i pobiegł za swoim mistrzem. Niestety... Na nie szęście żółwia Hamato Yoshi wpadł gwałtownie do jego pokoju. Rzucił się na kota i zaczął go dusić. Po chwili wpadł Mikey i próbował odciągnąć szczura. Splinter stracił nad sobą kontrolę przez co nie zwracał na całą resztę uwagi. Szczur z ogromną siłą wywalił Mikey'go ogonem. Żółw poleciał prosto w stronę rury i walnął głową tak mocno, że aż stracił przytomność. Mikey po chwili zaczął się budzić. Złapał się za głowę i popatrzył na Hamato Yoshi, który dusił kota. - Zostaw go! - krzyknął Mikey, mając łzy w oczach. Do pokoju wpdał Donnie. - Nie widzieliście tej dziewczyny? Nazywa się Miranda. - rzekł Donatello pokazując zdjęcie. Mikey zauważając chil nieuwagi podbiegł do swojego mistrza, gdy ten zerknął na zdjęcie. Kątem oka spojrzał Mist na telefon. Z kotem stało się coś nietypowego. Z małego bezbronego pupila stał się mutant, a raczej mutantka. Była to biała kotka o figurrze dziewczęcej, miała długie blond włosy oraz dużo jaksno-niebieskie oczy. Mikey był zachwycony pięknem stworzenia. Kotka wstała i szybko wybiegła, odpychając Donnie'go. Splinter pobiegł za nią. Po drodze walnął żółwia, broniącego kota, walnął tak mocno, że ten znów stracił przytomność. Leo pobiegł za swoim mistrzem. - Mikey! Obudz się! - próbował go obudzić Raph. - Auaa... Moja głowa... - dotknął miejsce na głowie, w które oberwał już dwa razy. - Spokojnie, zaraz ciebie opatsze Mikey - pochylił się nad nim. - Kto to Mikey? - powiedział, odpychając brata. - Ty! Ciemna maso... - próbował dokuczyć mu Raph. - Spokojnie Raph. Ma zanik pamięci... - Że co?! - zdziwił się zmęczony Leonardo, gdy wchodził do pomiszczenia. - Kto mówi Spliner'owi? - spytał Donnie. Wszysty się odsuneli poza Leo. - No pięknie... - odrzekł niezadowolony. - To jego wina, zrozumie! - krzyknął Raph idąc z pokoju. - Usiądz tu i niegdzie stąd się nie ruszaj. - powiedział Donnie, poczym poszedł do labolatorium. Wszysty opuścili pokój najmłodszego z braci. Ten nie wiedać co i jak położył się na łóżku. Po kilku chwilach zasnął. Bracia mają teraz ważniejszy cel niż szukanie fiolek z mutagenem. Muszą pomóc Mikey'mu odzyskać pamięć. Rozdział III – Nowe próby i porażka Następnego dnia, po nagłym zwrocie wydarzeń Mikey nadal niczego nie pamiętał. Żółw chodził po swoim pokoju i się rozglądał szukając czegoś znajomego. Obleciał cały pokój, zajrzał w każdy zakamarek, lecz niestety nic tam nie znalazł, co mógł pamiętać. Zaczął się zastanawiasz czy jego życie miało jakiś cel, sens czy też był dla kogoś ważny. Jednak najmłodszy z braci niczego nie pamiętał. Czując się nie ważnym, rozpłakał się, przyszła mu na myśl pewna myśl, lecz wymagała ona sprawdzenia jego umiejętności podczas treningu. Poszedł więc do najmądrzejszego z braci – Donnie’go. Chciał się o coś go zapytać, lecz ten mu przerwał podając mu stary album ze zdjęciami. - Masz, przejrzyj ten album cały i powiesz mi czy coś rozpoznajesz z tych zdjęć i czy coś pamiętasz. – żółw powiedział to ze spokojem, mając lekki uśmiech na twarzy i za razem zakłopotanie. - Myślisz że to pomoże… Do… do… - zaczął się jąkać, kiedy brat mu pomógł i powiedział swoje imię, przygnębiając przy tym Mikey’go. - Myślę że może to pomóc, ale to już zależy od ciebie i twojego umysłu. Więc spróbuj się skoncentrować i coś sobie przypomnieć, to jest bardzo ważne… dla ciebie… dla mnie… dla nas… - dodawał żółw patrząc na pozostałych braci. Leo z Raph’em podeszli do Donnie;go i Mikey’go. W ich oczach było widać jakąś nadzieję. Bracia chcieli pomóc młodszemu bratu, więc zaczęli opowiadać o zdjęciach i tamtych sytuacjach. Pracy wyglądało na kilka bardzo długich godzin, jednak bracia nie chcieli się podać, dlatego postanowili wytrwać, mając nadzieję że im się uda. Po trzech godzinach doszli do końca albumu, Donnie postanowił go przepytać. Jednak trzy godziny zostały zmarnowane, gdyż brat niczego nie zapamiętał i miał nadal problem z wypowiedzeniem jego imienia. Po stwierdzeniu wiedzy młodszego brata wszedł Mistrz Splinter, chcąc zawołać ich na trening. Lecz trzej wykończeni bracia nie mieli siły i próbowali mu wytłumaczyć żeby odpuścił im trening. Zgodził się tylko ten jeden raz, lecz młodszemu bratu zależało na jego planie, więc poprosił go o trening. Splinter po chwili zastanowienia, postanowił przeprowadzić tylko z nim. Ale po pokazaniu podstaw kazał braciom z nim walczyć. Więc poszli do dojo, zaczęli od podstaw. W tym czasie Miranda szwendała się po mieście. Z każdą chwilą było jej trudniej, w końcu była przyzwyczajona do bycia człowiekiem nie kotem. Z czasem robiła się coraz bardziej głodna, ciężko było znaleźć jej cokolwiek co mogło nadawać się do jedzenia. Pomimo swojego lęu postanowiła wejść na dach i czegoś tam poszukać. Kotka ledwo wchodziła po drabinie, gdyż miała lęk wysokości. Weszła na dach i szybko odbiegła od krawędzi dachu. Samotna kotka zauważyła coś na dachu sąsiadującego budynku. Podeszła wolnym krokiem z podkulonym ogonem do krawędzi, po czym spojrzała w dół. Szybko zamknęła swe jasno niebieskie oczy, które przebierały kolor błękitu cofając się szybki krokiem do tyłu. Przemyślała że jej życie i tak nie miało by sensu, więc postanowiła skoczyć. Podczas skoku dziewczyna zawahała się, przez co prawie nie spadła. Złapała się dwoma przednimi łapami krawędzi ściany i ledwo się wspięła. Podbiegła do tajemniczej błyskotki. Podczas gdy pochyliła się, nad nią przeleciała dziwna ciemna mgła wpadająca w odcień czerni. Okazało się że był to zwykły widelec. Dziewczyna zawiodła się gdyż jej wysiłek poszedł na marne. Kotka usiadła smutna i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nie zauważyła podejrzanej mgły, która leciała w jej stronę. Po chili mgła zwolniła i wleciała w Mirande od tyłu. Po chwili ślad po niej zaginą, ale kotka czuła sięi) normalnie. Miranda podeszła do krawędzi dachu, zauważyła zza rogiem wielką rybę, a przy niej zmutowanego psa. Zdesperowana głodem postanowiła zaatakować wielki sushi. Zeszła omamiona głodem i schowała się w cieniu śmietnika. Kiedy dwóch mutantów podeszło, rzuciła się na jednego z nich. Jednak zmutowany pies zdążył ją złapać. - Kogo my tu mamy? – zapytał ze śmiechem jeden z mutantów. - Niewinnego kotka. Haha, jak widać chciał ciebie zjeść, Xever - dodał zmutowany pies śmiejąc się. - Haha, bardzo śmieszne. A może my go zjemy? – zażartował sobie Xever. Miranda ze strachu zrobiła się większa, przez co Razor puścił ją. Ona schowała się za śmietnikiem, a oni poszli za nią. Kotka wyszła i próbowała podciąć rybę. Razor podbiegł do nich i złapał mutantkę, po czym lekko ją walną. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność i stała się zwykłym kotem. Razoz podniósł bezbronną Mirandę i zaniósł ją do siedziby Shredder’a. Dotarli w środku nocy. Shredder’a nie był, gdyż wyjechał do Europy z nieznanego nam powodu. Podczas jego wyjazdu rządził tam wielki tygrys który stał przy tronie jego mistrza. - Gdzie byliście?! – zapytał zdenerwowany tygrys - Ty mu wyjaśnij a ja pójdę do lochów, odłożyć tą kocią wojowniczke. – wyszeptał Razor do Xever’a - No więc tak… - Xever nie wiedział co powiedzieć. - Zaraz wrócę, Tygrysi Pazurze – przemknął szybko Razor, chowając za plecami białą kotkę. - A ty co masz mi do wyjaśnienia! – krzyknął Tygrysi Pazur kuląc uszy. Gdy Xever musiał to wyjaśnić, Razor był już przy lochu w którym zamknął Mirandę. Odszedł, zostawiając ją tam. W celi kotki znajdowało się siano, stara woda oraz okruchy chleba. Po pewnym czasie kotka zaczęła się budzić. Powoli podnosiła ciężką powiekę, gdy już otworzyła oczy była przerażona miejscem w jakim się znajdowała. Z jasno-niebieskich oczu spływały po policzkach kryształowe łzy. Popatrzyła na okno płacząc, gdyż miała nadzieję na ucieczkę, jednak krata była za mała żeby się tam zmieściła. Wtem straciła ostatnią nadzieję i się pogodziła ze swoją porażką. Usłyszała pewien szmer, odwróciła się żeby zobaczyć co to za odgłos. Za lochami stał zmutowany tygrys. Przestraszona Miranda szybko się odwróciła i poszła położyć się na siano. Po chwili nie wytrzymała i bardziej się rozpłakała. Tygrysi Pazur był zdzwiony widząc zamkniętego kota. Pomyślał: „ A więc to tak! Ukrywali tego biedaka… tego kota…. Mojego kuzyna!” mając wściekły wyraz twarzy opuścił podziemne lochy. Zmartwiona kotka usnęła na sianie, jednak nadal leciały jej łzy. W końcu Splinter skończył tłumaczyć Mieky’mu podstawy ninjitsu i przyszła pora na obiecaną walkę. Mikey stanął naprzeciwko Donnie’go zaś Leo naprzeciw Raph’owi. Po usłyszeniu słowa „Hajime” i zaczęła się walka. Jednak najmłodszy z braci odpadł pierwszy, gdyż Donnie go szybko pokonał. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie zawiódł się na sobie i szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zamykając się w nim. Zdziwiony Hamato Yoshi, kazał mu zostać, lecz szkoda było tylko jego słów. Mikey, czujący się odmieńcem zdjął swoją bandane, robiąc z niej chustę na szyi. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i się skulił przemyślając swoje życie sprzed owego dnia. Myślał tak długo aż usnął. Bracia w końcu się dostalido jego pokoju, jednak zastali oni tam go śpiącego. Leo podszedł do niego i przykrył go kołdrą. - Jutro jest nowy dzień i nowa nadzieja, mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów w zanadrzy – wyszeptał Donnie lekko się uśmiechając. - Damy radę – powiedział Leo siedząc przy swoim młodszym bracie. Dziwnym sposobem z oka śpiącego Mikey’go poleciała jedna łza, podczas gdy bracia opuścili jego pokój. Rozdział IV – Podłe Plany Mijały dni, godziny, minuty a z nimi nadzieję. Pomimo wielu prób Michelangelo nadal nic nie pamiętał, nawet własnego imienia. Wyglądało na to jakby był jakiś czynnik, który naruszał stan jego pamięci, ale nikt nie stwierdził tego faktu, nawet Donatello. Z Mirandą też nie było najlepiej… . Nadal tkwiła w swej celi, pod ziemią. Wyglądała na odwodnioną i wygłodniałą, lecz cóż ona mogła poradzić. To nie zależało od niej. Jakiś czas później, najmłodszy z braci miał już dosyć codziennych prób, które kończyły się zawsze porażką, a on przy tym czasami musiał cierpieć. Postanowił już na dobre zdjąć swą pomarańczową bandanę, nosząc ją na swojej szyi. Nie chciał być już podobny do reszty braci. Ale postanowił to zrobić w odpowiedniej chwili. Poszedł do dojo, gdzie zastał tam Leonardo, który właśnie przygotowywał się do treningu. - Cześć… - zawahał się Mikey, chcą powiedzieć jego imię lecz niestety nie przypominał sobie. - Witaj Mikey! Chcesz ze mną poćwiczyć przed treningiem? – uśmiechnął się do niego i schował swą katanę do jednej z pochw. - No może nie do końca.. Chcę tylko zamienić z tobą kilka szczerych słów… - poprosił. Jego wzrok odbiegał gdzieś w dal… I ja lewą ręką masował prawe ramię… Sugerowało iż był przytłoczony z jakiegoś problemu. - Jasne, no to może usiądziemy? Będzie nam wygodniej. A więc w czym jest problem? – zaproponował klękając. - No więc… Dlaczego tak bardzo próbujecie przywrócić mi pamięć? Czy ja coś dla was znaczę? – jego słowa zabrzmiały smutkiem, a te kryształowe krople łez, które mieniły się w jego lśniących jasno-niebieskich oczach… - Oczywiści że… - przerwał mu Splinter w chodząc z Raphael’em i Donatello. Najmłodszy i najstarszy brat wstali, kierując się w stronę szeregu. Gdy już i oni dołączyli do szeregu, Splinter zaczął tłumaczyć na czym będzie polegać trening owego dnia. Mikey chciał coś zapamiętać, ale pomimo pełnego skupienia nic nie zapamiętał. Wszyscy wyjęli broń na słowo „Haime!”. On żeby nie poczuć się gorszym od reszty szyją swe nunchaku, nad którymi nadal nie miał kontroli i zrobił minę do złej gry. -Przecież ty nie walczysz synu, możesz usiąść – odrzekł Splinter, obserwując sytuację. - Ale dlaczego nie mogę?! – odrzekł bardziej załamany, rzucając swe nunchaku na podłogę. Po chwili namysłu żółw zdjął bandanę. - Nie pozwolę żeby zrobili ci krzywdę… - Ale ty mi już ją robisz… - wypowiedział dziwnie spoglądając na swego mistrza i lekko zaciskając pięści. Bracia przerwli walkę, słysząc te słowa. Zarówno na twarzy leżącego Donnie’go jak i walczących ze sobą Raph’a i Leo było widać ogromne zamurowanie, a do tego ta bandana… mogła bardziej ich zastanawiać jak i dziwić…. - Co? Niby w jaki sposób? – zapytał głaszcząc się po brodzie a za razem zastanawiając. - Nieważne… I tak tego nie zrozumiecie… - i zastała cisza - Czemu nie trenujecie? Wracać do walki! A ty masz podnieć swoją broń! – najprawdopodobniej był już wkurzony na swojego najmłodszego syna. Sprawa wyglądała tak, że trening miał wygrać Leonardo lecz Raphael zrobił unik po czym podciął brata zwyciężając. W dojo padło ostatnie słowo „Jame!”. Bracia pogratulowali sobie i rozeszli się. Weszła April z Casey’m ku częściowemu zadowoleniu najwyższego żółwia. Dziewczyna nadal była smutna z utraty przyjaciółki, o której nikt nic nie wiedział i nikt nie chciał rozmawiać na jej temat. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła wolniejszy krokiem do Mikey’go i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. - Mam pomysł możemy ci pomóc! – uśmiechała się coraz szerzej. - Niech ci będzie – przekręcił jasno-niebieskimi oczyma. - No więc zaprosimy tutaj Renet. Na pewno musisz ją pamiętać. Jej nie da się zpmnieć, a poza tym bardzo ją lubiłeś. Pamiętasz, prawda? - Nie… nie znam jej… Lubiłem ją? – był mocno zdziwiony i niezadowolony. Donnie poszedł z April do swojej pracowni. Razem zastanawiali się jak mogli by przywołać Renet. April wysiliła swoje siły jak tylko mogła, ale nic jej nie przyszło do głowy. Ale za to Donnie zaproponował żeby spróbowała się z nią skontaktować za pomocą swych telepatycznych mocy. Dziewczyna była zadowolona z pomysłu Donnie’go że pocałowała go w policzek. Zrealizowała pomysł Donnie’go, obie dziewczyny po chwili były w stałym kontakcie. Dziwny przekaz odczuły też Kraangi które analizowały cały czas substancję, którą wylali na Mirandę. April przerażona podsłuchem poprosiła ją o przybycie i zakończyła telepatyczny przekaz. Po kilku chwilach przybyła i ona - wielce potężna pani czasu. - Cześć! Coś się stało? – zapytała przerażona Renet. - Tak… Chodzi o Mikey’go – powiedział znudzony Casey, zachwycony nagłą przybyszką - Acha. A co się stało dokładniej? - Stracił pamięć, ale fajnie że tu przybyłaś – chłopak wyglądał jak w siódmym niebie, wpatrując się w panią czasu. - A więc w tym problem. - Od razu przestała się dziwnie uśmiechać. - Pamiętasz mnie? - Nie… A tak właściwie to kim jesteś? – zapytał mając skrzywiony wyraz twarzy. - Jestem Renet, władam berłem czasu – odpowiedziała stojąc dumnie i biorąc ręce do tyłu - Ale ja ciebie nie znam i nie chcę znać, a poza tym to wydajesz mi się zła… - pokręcił swymi oczyma, masując swe ramię. - Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu – opuściła głowę wystraszona Mikey usiadł na pufie Raph’a, wkurzając go przy tym. Renet patrzyła się dziwnym wzrokiem na żółwia w czerwonej bandanie. On zauważył, że go śledzi wzrokiem. Starał się odejść z miejsca, lecz ona nadal go obserwowała. Żółw nie wiedział co miał robić, żeby ta spojrzała się w innym kierunku. Próbował się uspokoić, jednak nie wytrzymał i wykrzyczał: „Czemu się tak na mnie gapisz!” Reszta spojrzała się na niego, po czym zastała nagła cisza. - Skoro dostał w głowę i stracił pamięć, to może ty go Raph uderzysz końcem swojego sai? -Spróbować zawsze można – odpowiedział wyjmując sai - Ale zaraz, skąd ty wiesz że uderzył się w głowę? – zapytała zdziwiona April Odpowiedziała ciszą. Raph odszedł gdzieś w dal. Przez kilka minut nie dawał znaku żcia. Przez co Mikey bał się coraz bardziej, mogła to być każda chwila która mogła odmienić jego życie. Odwrócił się na chwilę, żeby upewnić się czy się nie czaj. Lecz wszyty zniknęli. Przerażony żółw wstał i wyjął nunchaku, którymi wciąż nie umiał walczyć. Serce znacznie mu przyspieszyło, źrenice się zmniejszyły, a niebieskie tęczówki powiększyły. Zaczął się wycofywać wolnym krokiem. W stronę pokojów. Szedł już zwykłym krokiem, lecz powoli zaczął przyspieszać. Nie wiedział gdzie miał wejść, wybrał drzwi ze znakiem i wszedł tam. Jednak nie zauważył Raphael’a w kącie, który stał w cieniu. Powoli podszedł do niego i uderzył go końcem sai. Żółw upadł tracąc przytomność, niedaleko jego leżało ninchaku które upuścił podczas upadku. - Donnie, Leo, Sensei! – krzyknął przerażony swą siłą. Wszyscy przebiegli do jego pokoju. Zastali tam leżącego Mikey’go a przy nim nunchaku, niedaleko jego stał spanikowany Raph. Donnie wbiegł i położył rękę na skorupie swego młodszego brata. - Zaczekajmy aż się obudzi, jak mu go obudzimy… to nie wyjdzie naturalnie – zdjął rękę ze skorupy Mikey’go i poszedł do reszty. Na twarzy Renet malował się złośliwy uśmiech, która obserwowała sytuację. Po cichu i powoli zaczęła wycofywać się z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu machnęła berłem czasu, otwierając portal, po czym do niego wleciała i zniknęła. Reszta osób czekała kiedy najmłodszy z braci się obudzi. - Mikey się budzi – krzyknął Raph z ulgą że go nie zabił. W ciemnym lochu siedziała Miranda wpatrująca się kraty. W koytarzu pojawiła się dla kotki znajoma sylwetka, silny i umięśniony tygrys z odciętym ogonem. Podszedł do krat i rzucił pomiędzy prętami kawałki mięsa. - Jedz śmiało kuzynie. Oni za to zapłacili, tylko dlaczego nie chcieli nic powiedzieć? – zadawał sobie w myślach pytanie za pytaniem. Kotka niepewnym krokiem podeszła do rzuconego jej jedzenia przez tygrysa. Szczęśliwa możliwością posiłku, chciała powiedzieć „Dziękuję”, ale wydobyło się tylko ciche miauknięcie. Bezradna podeszła do niego, zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Zauważyła u niego pistolet, co dodało jej większego niepokoju. Odchylił lewo uchu i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Okazało się że wróciła Shredder, jednak nie sam. Mikey zaczął się budzić. Złapał się ręką i podniósł się w pół-pion. Odcień skóry na jego głowie nie wyglądał naturalnie, dlatego Donnie poszedł po apteczkę. W tym czasie Mistrz Splinter zaczął go wypytywać o przeszłość, jednak tan cały czas zaprzeczał, co wskazywało że pomysł pani czasu nie był najlepszy. Donnie wrócił z apteczką. Przyklęknął przy bracie i wyjął bandaże. Powoli i ostrożnie zakładał mu je. W korytarzu zjawił się ten sam potężny kot, ale ni był sam, obok niego stał Shredder oraz nowy wielce potężny mutant podobny do lisa. Shredder podszedł do cel i otworzył ją. Miranda ze strachu zrobiła się większa i szybko cofnęła się do ciemnego rogu. Oraku Saki spojrzał na nowego mutanta, po czum machną ręką dając mu sygnał. Ten wypełniając rozkaz wszedł do celi. Złapał dziewczynę i kazał jej iść, żeby nie uciekła trzymał ją za ręce. - Puszczaj! Czego ode mnie chcesz? Co ja ci zrobiłam?! – warknęła marszcząc czoło oraz pokazując zęby. Dziwnym sposobem, znów lśniła jej niebieska mgła z wściekłych oczu. - Zaatakowałaś moich wojowników, co świadczy że masz waleczną duszę… Tygrysi Pazur był zdziwiony , że zwykły kot okazał się mutantem i to w dodatku samicą, jednak nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Wpatrywał się w mutantkę, nie słuchając innych. Lis starał się utrzymywać powagę, lecz jego uwagę przyciągnął Tygrys wpatrujący się w kotkę. - Mam pewien pomysł, bardzo nam się przydasz. - A to niby do cze… – przerwała, gdyż poczuła dziwny ból. – Nie, jestem tqoją rzeczą! Wdepnęła lisa łapę, a ten złapał się za nią. Dziewczyna skorzystała z momentu i chciała uciec. Biegła ile miała sił w nogach. Za pierwszym zakrętem wpadła na Shredder’a który znikąd się pojawił. Zderzyła się z nim. Złapał ją za rękę mówiąc: „Nigdzie stąd nie pójdziesz!” Krzyknął to takim tonem że dziewczyna upadła. Zrobiło się bardzo przykro, po czym odchyliła uszy, a ogon wzięła blisko swojej ręki. Mgła za jej oczu się urwała i zniknęła. Tygrysi Pazur wraz z lisem pobiegli do swojego mistrza. - Masz ją przekazać Stockman’owi – krzyknął wkurzony Oraku Saki, po czym zastała cisza. Wielki pasiasty kot postąpił według rozkazu swego mistrza i prowadził dziewczynę. - Myślałam że jesteś po mojej stronie… - widać było po niej że nie chciała go więcej widzieć i znać. - Moim zadaniem jest służyć mojemu mistrzowi – Oraku Sakiemu. Szła przy nim starając się uciec myślami jak najdalej od owej sytuacji. Zaś on zachowywał kal największą powagę, która dodawała mu zarazem tajemniczości. Oboje szli równym krokiem. Doszli do bardzo dziwnego pomieszczenia. Okazało się że to było laboratorium Stockman’a – naukowca który był zmutowaną muchą. Nagle tygrysi zabójca ogłuszył Mirandę, która straciła przytomność. Baxter kazał przywiązać ją do tajemniczego fotela podobnego jak u dentysty, tylko przy nim było kilka rurek. Obaj usadzili na nim mutantkę. Baxter zrobił ostatnie poprawki przy urządzeniu i założył jej hełm z podłączonymi rurkami. Tygrysi Pazur wyszedł ze smutkiem, ale i szczęściem. Stockman podleciał na swoje stanowisko i nacisnął przycisk z napisem „start”. Rozdział V – Nowy wróg? I rozpoczął się proces przedziwnej maszyny Baxter’a. Po dwóch intensywnych dniach pracy machiny, dobiegł końca. Baxter podszedł z Tygrysim Pazurem do wynalazku. Tygrysi Pazur trzymał dziewczynę, a Stockman odłączał ją od sprzętu. Miranda prawie wypadła, ale Tygrysi Pazur złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Kotka powoli zaczęła podnosić powieki. - Auuu… Moja głowa… - powiedziała z ciężkim z bólem. Tygrys puścił dziewczynę. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Shredder i podszedł do dwójki kotowatych oraz muchy. - Stockman! Czy wszystko się udało? – zapytał Shredder - Myślę że tak, bzzz, Ale trzeba jeszcze sprawdzić. – powiedział odlatując - A ty Tygrysi Pazurze, wyszkolisz tą kotkę i nadaj jej bojowe imię. – po powiedzeniu tego zdania zniknął. - Dobrze mistrzu. – odpowiedział po kłaniając się. Tygrysi Pazur odwrócił się w stronę Mirandy. Popatrzył na nią przez chwilkę. - Od dziś nazywasz się Krwawa Łapa. Choć za mną. - Tak, jak rozkażesz. Dziewczyna nie stawiała oporu tylko poszła za nim gdyby nic się nie stało. Weszli do pomieszczenia gdzie odbywały się treningi. - Kto to jest? – zapytała druga dziewczyna. - To jest Krwawa Łapa, od dziś mam ją trenować. Jak chcesz to możesz ćwiczyć z nią, Karai. - A więc jesteś Karai. Siemka. – wyciągnęła łapę na przywitanie. - Witaj! Wiadomo mi jedno, nie będziesz zbyt dobra w walce, to wymaga kilka lat nauki. - A skąd wiesz? Kto wie może kiedyś będę lepsza od ciebie. – rzekła, uśmiechając się. - Dobra wystarczy tego! – warknął Tygrysi Pazur. - Wybacz… Przegiełam – uśmiech zszedł Mirandzie z twarzy. - Karai wyjdź! – krzyknął Tygrys chcąc zacząć pierwszą lekcje. - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać. Poza tym pamiętaj, to ja jestem córką Shredder’a. – schowała katane do pochwy. Karai wyszła. A Tygrysi Pazur zaczął tłumaczyć dziewczynie, na czym polega ninjitsu. Mikey w tym czasie zaczął się budzić. Wstał, zawiązał bandanę na swej szyi i poszedł do Donnie’go. Żółw błąkał się po kryjówce, aż w końcu trafił do laboratorium. Nie wchodził do środka, zatrzymał się przy niedomkniętych drzwiach. Usłyszał kawałek rozmowy pomiędzy Donnie’m, April i Leo. - Co się mogło stać mistrzowi Splinter’owi? – zapytała rudo-włosa dziewczyna. - Nie wiem, może to od tej kotki? – zaproponował Leo. - Była podobna do Mirandy – powiedział Donnie Mikey’go rozbolała głowa, po czym upadł na ziemię. Złapał się ręką za głowę. Nagle dla niego stało się coś jasne i zdjął bandaż z głowy. Szybko wstał i zaczął bardziej nadsłuchiwać o czym mówią jego bracia i przyjaciółka. Usłyszał jedynie od Leonardo: Nic nie mówmy Mikey’mu i nie wspominajmy o tym więcej. Mikey ze złości zacisną pięści, po czym wpadł do pomieszczenia mocno wkurzony. - Co wy przede mną ukrywacie?! – krzyknął najmłodszy z braci. - My nic nie ukrywamy – rzekł Donnie, nie przypominając sobie nic co mógł przed nim ukrywać. - A ta rozmowa przed chwilą? – stawał się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. - My rozmawialiśmy o… - próbował coś wymyśleć Donnie - A więc tak mnie uważacie za brata? Że nawet nie chcecie ze mną rozmawiać tylko przed mną wszystko zatajacie! – krzyknął Michelangelo. Wyszedł z laboratorium trzaskając drzwiami. Leonardo widząc całą tą sprawę poszedł do swego ojca po radę. Donatello zawiódł się na sobie. Usiadł przy swoim biurku i spuścił głowę, myśląc co mu może przypomnieć pamięć. Podeszła do niego April, zauważając jego smutek. Położyła rękę na jego skorupie, a ten się odwrócił i spojrzał na nią. Powiedziała do niego: „Wszystko będzie dobrze. Pamiętaj co radził Leo”. Po zakończeniu tego zdania pocałowała Donnie’go w czoło. Mikey zaczynał rozumieć, że dla reszty może być tylko kulą u nogi, przez co czuł się coraz bardziej niepotrzebny. Czując się ciężarem dla reszty poszedł z wielkim bólem do swojego pokoju. Podszedł do lusterka i przejrzał się w nim. Dziwnym sposobem z jego głowy znikną ten nie codzienny odcień zieleni po oberwaniu sai Raph’a. Żółw przysiadł na łóżku. Do jego pokoju wszedł Raph. Chciał on go przeprosić za to, że go tak mocno walną. Lecz niestety tego nie pamiętam. Raph chcąc dla niego coś zrobić, przyniósł mu pizze. Ten niechętnie zjadł pierwszy kawałek, ale tak mu podpasowało, że jadł za dwóch. Żółw z pomarańczową chustą powiedział: Arigato Raph. Uśmiechnął się Raph, po czym poszedł do Donnie’go. Zdziwiło go to że powiedział jego imię. Obaj się zastanawiali nad tym problemem. Doszli do wniosku że to od pizzy. Byli już tacy pewni że udało im się znaleźć sposób na przypomnienie Mikey’mu pamięci. Więc postanowili że będą mu przypominać zdarzenia z pomocą pizzy. Tygrysi Pazur skończył tłumaczyć Krwawej Łapie podstawy. Kotka w miarę szybko i łatwi zapamiętała swoją pierwszą lekcję. Kotka wychodząc wpadła na Karai. Obie dziewczyny puściły sobie złowrogie spojrzenie. - No proszę. Skończyłaś już swoją lekcje? – próbowała dociąć Karai. - Tak, a co? – odpowiedziała Miranda. - To trzeba sprawdzić jak ją załapałaś! – krzyknęła, wyjmując katane. Miranda na widok broni cofnęła się do tyłu. Oparła się plecami o ścianę, kiedy Karai przystawiała jej swoją katanę do jej gardła. - Co ty robisz?! – krzyknęła wystraszona. - Sprawdzam ile wywnioskowałaś z treningu. – powiedziała, chowając katanę. – Ale cóż jesteś kiepska. - Ale ja tego jeszcze miałam! – krzyknęła kotka. - Ah tak? Wybacz… Widząc całą tą sytuację Tygrysi Pazur, postanowił że dostanie swoją broń i przy następnych lekcjach zacznie ją uczyć z jej korzystania. Oboje poszli do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdowała się broń. Tygrys rozkazał kotce znaleźć sobie coś co jej by podpasowało. Dziewczyna niechętnie podeszła do półek z katanami i różnymi ostrzami. Zerknęła Kotka od razu je chwyciła. - Co to jest? – zapytała Tygrysiego Pazura. - To jest kunai. – odpowiedział przyglądając się mu bardziej. Tygrys zaczął jej tłumaczyć, o tej broni. Dziewczyna zafascynowana postanowiła że to będzie jej bronią. Tygrysi Pazur wyciągnął brązowy skurzany pas i podał go Krwawej Łapie. Kotka wzięła go i założyła. Dziewczyna z radości przytuliła swojego trenera. Przed Tygrysim Pazurem stało jeszcze dużo pracy z nową kocią wojowniczką. Rozdział VI – Nagłe bunty i ucieczka Minęło kilka dni od rozpoczęcia treningu. Miranda w tym czasie zrobiła ogromne postępy. Wyglądało na to że kotka wcześniej już trenowała, jednak tak nie było. Czekała ją już ostatnia lekcja. Krwawa Łapa musiała jeszcze tylko nauczyć się wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności na większym terenie. Biała kotka podeszła do Karai. Niechętnie chciał ją o coś zapytać. - Możesz mi pomóc? – zapytała z niechęcią. - Myślę że tak, w więc w czym jest problem? – odpowiedziała zapytawszy. - No więc, Tygrysi Pazur powiedział, żeby była bardziej zamaskowana. Mogła byś mi dać jakąś radę? – kotka spojrzała na dziewczyną, mając nadzieję że jej w tym pomoże. - Moim zdaniem to zacznij od zatajenia części twarzy. Na razie powinno wystarczyć. Inni w ten sposób ciebie nie rozpoznają. A teraz wybacz, spieszę się do mego ojca. – Rzekła odchodząc. Karai wyszła z pomieszczenia zostawiając Mirandę samą. Kotka miała już na myśli pewien pomysł na nowy strój. Postanowiła że będzie mieć kaptur z chustą, doszywany do bluzki. Kotka wyszła z siedziby Shredder’a. Zmieniając się w zwykłego kota, ruszyła na poszukiwania jakiegoś materiału. W tym czasie Donnie odbierał pizze, dla swojego młodszego brata. A Mikey grał na jego komputerze. Mikey bardzo wkręcił się w grę, jednak cały czas przegrywał. Ze złości walną w klawiaturę. Niespodziewanie otworzył się jakiś program. Była to jakaś notatka jego brata. Z ciekawości ją przeczytał, ale nie była ona cudowna dla jego oczu. Były tam wypisane gorsze cechy żółwia czytającego to. Mikey’mu zrobiło się smutno że jego własny brat pisał takie rzeczy. Nie zdążył doczytać dwóch ostatnich zdań, gdyż w pośpiechu wyłączył notatkę, ponieważ wszedł Donnie z pizzą specjalnie dla niego. - Ari… Co?! Znowu pizza? – Warknął niezadowolony. - Ale ty przecież kochasz pizzę! – krzyknął zdziwiony Donatello. - A może byś mnie o to zapytał? A może uważasz, że jak ja nie jestem aż tak inteligentny jak ty żebyś ze mną porozmawiał? – spytał podejrzliwie, przypominając sobie treść notatek. Żółw w fioletowej bandanie był zaskoczony reakcją brata, przez co nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Mikey wstał gwałtownie, przez co zwalił klawiaturę gdy wychodził. Mikey wyszedł wkurzony z laboratorium. Donnie podniósł klawiaturę i zaczął rozmyślać o co mogło mu chodzić. Przez dłuższą chwilkę nic nie mógł wymyśleć. Chciał dopisać do swojej notatki zachowanie młodszego brata sprzed kilku minut. Zauważył jednak, że dokument tekstowy zniknął z komputera. Donnie domyślał się że Mikey mógł to przeczytać. Szybko zareagował i zaczął szukać swojego brata po kryjówce. Ale to wszystko na marne. Zajrzał w każdy kąt, a po bracie ani śladu. - Chłopaki! Mikey zniknął! – krzyknął przerażony zniknięciem brata. - Ale jak to? To niemożliwe! – wystraszył się Leo zniknięciem brata. - On to musi być naprawdę głupi… - powiedział niezadowolony Raph z tej sytuacji. - Donnie możesz coś na to zaradzić? - powiedział Leo, mając nadzieję że go znajdą. - Myślę że tak. Na całe szczęście hakowałem jego n-fona po tym jak zaczął mieć zaniki pamięci. Zajmie to tylko chwilkę, i zaraz będziemy mieć wykaz gdzie obecnie się znajduje. – Powiedział Donnie stukając w klawisze palcami. - Ale dlaczego miał by uciekać? – zaczął rozmyślać głośno Leo. - Obawiam się że to moja wina… Pisałem notatkę na komputerze na jego temat… I możliwe że ją przeczytał… - Próbował ująć to delikatnie żółw. - Że co?! Co ty tam o nim pisałeś? – powiedział niezadowolonym głosem. - Mamy go! – krzyknął Donnie, zgrywając mapke na swojego N-fona. Wysłał Leo’wi i Raph’owi zdjęcie mapy, na której znajdował się punkt z lokalizacją Mikey’go. Trzy żółwie wpadli do Skorupogromcy i ruszyli po swojego młodszego brata. Znajdował się on dość daleko, było to prawie na drugim końcu miasta. Mikey był przerażony i wygłodniały. Nie wiedział gdzie zawędrował. Nagle zauważył cień kota. Ale nie zwrócił na niego tak mocnej uwagi. Ten cień należał do Mirandy. Miranda przebiegła nie zauważając żółwia. Dziwnym sposobem w pysku trzymała ciemnogranatową bluzę. Kotka nagle zniknęła w cieniu. Ale po krótkiej chwili dotarł tam Raph. Raphael podbiegł do Mikey’go i go mocno przytulił, mówiąc: Nigdy tego nie rób nam! Raph pomógł wstać Mikey’mu, po czym wyszli na powierzchnię. Obaj weszli do pojazdu i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. - Jak się cieszę, że mnie znaleźliście. – Ucieszył się najmłodszy z braci. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne. – Powiedział Leo odchylając się do tyłu. Jednak najmłodszy z braci odpowiedział im ciszą. Nikt się nie odzywał przez dalszą trasę. Nie panowała tam zbyt najlepsza atmosfera, zwłaszcza że nie wiedzieli jak Michelangelo zareaguje. Od stracenia pamięci nie był już taki jak kiedyś. Zrobił się dużo bardziej nieufny i podejrzliwy. W miarę szybko dojechali do kryjówki. Leo nie wychodził z pojazdu. Kazał odprowadzić Donnie’mu Mikey’go do jego pokoju i go tam zamknąć. Donnie zrobił jak mu kazano. Poszedł z Mikey’m do jego pokoju. Chwilkę pogadali i wytłumaczył mu o co mu chodziło w tej notatce. Gdyż żółw wychodził, jego młodszy brat go zaczepił. - Gdzie idziesz? Czemu zostawiasz mnie samego? – zapytał próbując zatrzymać brata. - Wiesz… Ja muszę już iść, bracia mnie wołają. – Próbował się wytłumaczyć. - Ale dlaczego? I dlaczego ja mam tu zostać? – Spytał podejrzliwie Michelangelo. Żółw w fioletowej bandanie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Po czym nie mogąc nic wymyśleć, odpowiedział mu. - Jest teraz patrol. Z twojego problemu, nie sprawdzaliśmy dawno co się dzieje w mieście. Nie wiadomo co planuje teraz nasz największy wróg - Shredder. – Powiedział Donnie, mając nadzieję że przy tym go nie zrani. - Ale mogę z wami jechać co nie? – zapytał. - Nie… - rzekł Donnie nie ukazując żadnych uczuć. Mikey z tego powodu zrobił się smutny. Usiadł na łóżko i zaczął rozmyślać. - Gdzie jest Spl… Spl… - Przerwał nie pamiętając imienia. - Znowu wyjechał z April na ćwiczenia w terenie. – powiedział niezadowolonym głosem żółw w fioletowej bandanie. Donnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia i poszedł do reszty braci. Razem wyruszyli w drogę, zostawiając Mikey’go samego. Mikey pomimo tłumaczeń Donnie’go i tak nadal czuł się odrzucony przez resztę. Przypomniał mu się również plan, który miał wykonać. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl tyle negatywnych myśli o sobie. Przez dłuższą chwilkę rozmyślał nad całą tą sytuacją. Miranda w tym czasie skończyła poprawiać swój strój. Z tej bluzy którą niosła, porwała ją. Nie uszkodziła ona jednak kaptura i kawałka materiału. Przyszyła go do swojej bluzki. Kotka była już gotowa na ostatnią lekcje. Miranda nie miała iść na lekcje z Tygrysim Pazurem. Tym razem musiała działać sama i polegać na swoich umiejętnościach. Krwawa Łapa po dostaniu wytycznych wyszła i ruszyła. Na jej szczęście żółwie jej nie zauważyli. Ruszyła ona w innym kierunku niż oni. Mikey po dłuższej chwili dał sobie do zrozumienia. Poczuł się odtrącony przez resztę, przez co doszedł do wniosku że nie jest jak oni i nie powinien być do nich podobny. Wziął nunchaku którymi nie umiał walczyć i postanowił wyjść na powierzchnie. Było już ciemno. Zaczynała ujawniać się mgła. Ale dla żółwia to nie był problem. Wszedł ostrożnie na jeden z dachów i zaczął obserwować okolicę. Wiatr powiewał jego końce bandany na szyi. Na całe szczęście nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia i był gdzie indziej niż reszta. Po chwili zauważył sylwetkę zmutowanego kota z blond włosami. Postanowił że będzie śledzić te stworzenie. Rozdział VII - Spotkanie po tygodniach Mikey stanął bliżej krawędzi dachu, żeby przyjrzeć się zmutowanemu kotu. Mimo iż mocno się wychylał to i tak nie mógł rozpoznać mutanta. Mgła zlewała się z kolorem sierści oraz przysłaniała niektóre części ubioru. Żółw w końcu postanowił zejść. Zrobił więc fikołek w przód. Wyglądało to, jakby żółw zanurzył się w białej tafli ogromnego basenu. Na szczęście wiedział co robił. Wpadł on do śmietnika w którym były miękkie worki śmieci. Mikey jednak przez dłuższą chwilę nie wychodził. Nie miał żadnej kontuzji ale wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo skupiony a zarazem zamyślony. Cały czas rozmyślał o swoim celu. Biały kot nie dawał mu spokoju. Miał dużo pytań w myślach na temat mutanta a odpowiedz musiał znać za wszelką cenę. Michelangelo po dwóch/trzech minutach wyszedł. Po cichu podszedł do wyjścia z alejki. Wyjrzał zza rogu i rozejrzał się na lewo i prawo. Droga była wolna. Nikogo nie było widać i słychać. Światła w budynkach były pogaszone, a ulice oświetlały lampy uliczne, gwiazdy oraz okrągły księżyc bijący jasnym światłem. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie zaczął biec, tak szybko ile miał sił w swoich nogach. Podczas biegu spoglądał w każdą alejkę czy zaułek. Biegł już tak kilka długich minut lecz bez skutku. Czas coraz bardziej się wydłużał. Powoli szybki krok żółwia zaczął maleć. Zdał on sobie sprawę, że to miasto ma za dużo kątów i zakamarków, gdzie można się na jakiś czas zaszyć. Zostało mu tylko jedno wyjście… A mianowicie powrócić do domu i liczyć na szczęści, że kiedyś pozna tego kota. Niestety… Tu pojawił się problem… Jak miał wrócić do kryjówki? Żółw samotnie błąkał się po ogromnym mieście. Był już zmęczony szukaniem powrotu do domu. Nogi uginały mu się coraz bardziej, a do tego dobijały go ponure myśli. Rzucił mu się w oczy pewien budynek. Wyglądał na opuszczony. Okna były zabite deskami. A same ściany były popękane oraz dziurawe. Sama konstrukcja przypominała budynek do rozbiórki. Dla mutanta mogło być to bezpieczne schronienie. Nikt tam nie zagląda, ponieważ wydaje się, że zaraz sufit może runąć na głowę. Mikey podszedł bliżej, po czym otworzył stare próchniejące drzwi. Budynek nie był za duży wewnątrz. Tylko trzy pomieszczenia nadawały się do użytku codziennego. Żółw zrobił pierwszy niepewny krok ale zaraz po nim wszedł bardziej pewny siebie. Jednak nie był tam sam. Wszedł on po cichu za żółwiem. Minęła ledwo chwila a mutant zniknął już w cieniu. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie wszedł do najbardziej zadbanej części budynku. Podłoga trochę skrzypiało a światło momentami przerywało ale za to reszta była w miarę zadbana. Uwagę żółwia przyciągnęły zdjęcia wiszące na ścianie, tuż nad biurkiem, na którym było pełno rysunków, pracy domowej oraz przyrządów do rysowania. Na zdjęciach były głównie dwie dziewczyny, a mianowicie April O’Neil oraz niebieskooka blondynka. Mikey kojarzył tylko rudowłosą dziewczynę, ale dzieczyna obok też mu się wydawała znajoma. Wziął więc jedno zdjęcie na wszelki wypadek. Spojrzał kątem oka na zegar wiszący nad starą kanapą, będąc zamyślonym na zdjęciem. Godzina robiła się coraz późniejsza. Dochodziło już pierwsza w nocy. - Którędy mam wrócić? – Wymamrotał sam do siebie zmartwiony. Mutant wziął kilka wdechów i wydechów, obmyślając dobrą strategię. Po chwili postanowił opuścić ten budynek i w jakiś sposób wrócić do siebie. Jednak żółw przez cały ten czas, który spędził w budynku, nie zauważył stojącego mutanta w przejściu. Zmutowany kot cały czas przyglądał się każdemu jego ruchowi. Jak Michelangelo spojrzał w stronę wyjścia to nikogo tam nie było. Wyszedł więc nie świadomy tego, że cały czas jest obserwowany. Mikey siedział na jednym z dachów budynku i przyglądał się cały czas zdjęciu. Zauważył na nim coś bardzo dziwnego, a mianowicie cztery słabo widoczne kreski. Przecinały one dziewczyny oraz oddzielały je. Podczas, gdy żółw wstawał zauważył, że ktoś schował się za budynkiem (wyjściem na dach). Ciekawski od razu tam podbiegł. Ku jemu zdziwieniu, okazało się, że to ten kot którego chciał spotkać. Chciał już zrobić pierwszy krok i podejść zagadać. Jednak to mutant zrobił pierwszy krok. Niestety.. Był to złowrogi atak. Kot biegł w stronę żółwia z wyjętą bronią, gotową do ataku. Mgła w szybkim tempie zaczęła dziwnym sposobem opadać. Mikey nie wiedział co robić. Gdy kot był już blisko to dopiero chciał wyjąć nunchaku. Po sylwetce kota można było wywnioskować, że jest to mutantka. Zbliżała się z bardzo szybkim tempem. Atak jaki zadała wyglądał niegroźnie, jednak okazał się być bardzo bolesnym. Mikey z bólu gwałtownie zamknął oczy z których spłynęła łza. Michelangelo ledwo się trzymał na nogach. Mutantka nie dawała za wygraną. Podbiegła w jego stronę i przybiła go do ściany wyższego budynku. Przybliżała mu kunai do gardła. Żółw czuł zimno metalowego sztyletu, które było bliżej jego gardła. Przerażony postanowił spojrzeć po raz ostatni na świat. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Przeanalizował szybko otoczenie, sytuacje i ostatnie chwile własnego życia. Przełknął ślinę i popatrzył na mutantkę. Spojrzał jej prostu w oczy. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy szerzej. ''- KOT!!! - przerwał Splinter Leo, gdy odchylił lewe ucho.'' ''- NIE!!! - kryknął przerażony Mikey.'' Mikey gwałtownie wstał i pobiegł za swoim mistrzem. Niestety... Na nie szęście żółwia Hamato Yoshi wpadł gwałtownie do jego pokoju. Rzucił się na kota i zaczął go dusić. Po chwili wpadł Mikey i próbował odciągnąć szczura. Splinter stracił nad sobą kontrolę przez co nie zwracał na całą resztę uwagi. Szczur z ogromną siłą wywalił Mikey'go ogonem. Żółw poleciał prosto w stronę rury i walnął głową tak mocno, że aż stracił przytomność. Mikey po chwili zaczął się budzić. Złapał się za głowę i popatrzył na Hamato Yoshi, który dusił kota. ''- Zostaw go! - krzyknął Mikey, mając łzy w oczach.'' *** Z małego bezbronnego pupila stał się mutant, a raczej mutantka. Była to biała kotka o figurze dziewczęcej, miała długie blond włosy oraz dużo jasno-niebieskie oczy. W końcu żółw się ocknął i popatrzył gdzieś w dal. Pomyśleć można było, że pogodził się z porażką. Jednak szybko spojrzał na kotkę z uśmiechem do walki. Zwinnym ruchem wytrącił jej broń z ręki i odepchnął tuż dalej, po czym zaczął biec. Mutantka się podniosła i zaczęła go gonić. - Dlaczego to robisz?! – krzyknął odwracając się w stronę mutantki. Ona zaś mu nic nie odpowiedziała tylko rzuciła schirikeny w jego stronę. Mikey spojrzał na gwiazdkę ninja, która utknęła tuż obok jego w ścianie. Ku jemu rozczarowaniu był tam znak Klanu Stopy. - No to pięknie… - wyszeptał do siebie. Mutant spojrzał się wkoło ale kotki nie mógł spostrzec. Mikey z przerażeniem spoglądał w każdy kąt. Gdy chciał już odejść usłyszał cichy odgłos szelestu. Najprawdopodobniej była to sierść ocierająca o blachę. - Czekaj! – wydobył się żeński głos z ciemności – Czemu mnie śledzisz? - Ale ja ciebie nie śledzę. Możesz wyjść Mist? – zapytał mając nadzieję, że może mieć jednak przyjazne zamiary. - Mist? Nazywam się Krwawa Łapa! – krzyknęła wyskakując z cienia. Mikey zauważył, ze w jego stronę biegnie mutantka. Z jej oczu ciągnęła się aura a na twarzy malowała się złość. Przyszedł mu na myśl najgorszy pomysł, że chce go zabić. Żółw odsunął się na bok w chwili tuż przed zderzeniem. Szybko jednak spostrzegł, że był nie daleko krawędzi. Dlatego więc złapał mutantkę za rękę i przeciągnął w swoją stronę. Kotka wpadła na żółwia, po czym leżała na nim. Jej twarz znajdowała się nad jego twarzą. Otworzyła powoli oczy które znajdowały się na wysokości oczu żółwia. Jak otworzyła oczy to spojrzała w jego niebieskie tęczówki z wesołą źrenicą na środku. Zauważyła w nich coś znajomego, tylko nie wiedziała co to mogło być… Nastolatka zaczerwieniła się lekko. Po chwili postrzegła, że na nim leży. Szybko więc odskoczyła robiąc fikołek. Mikey też spostrzegł w oczach dziewczyny coś niezwykłego. Michelangelo wstał i popatrzył na Krwawą Łapę. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Przecież chciałam ciebie zabić… - powiedziała zakłopotanie chowając broń. - Ponieważ… Emm…. – nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć – To do mnie należało. Nooo… Może nie do końca. - Arigato. – powiedziała nieśmiale rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. - Nie ma za co. A pamiętasz mnie chociaż? – zapytał Mikey uśmiechając się. - Przykro mi… Nie przypominam sobie ciebie. A jak tak bardziej się zastanowić to coś kojarzę… - Nawet tamtego momentu gdy zabrałem ciebie do kryjówki i zaopiekowałem się tobą? – zapytał tracąc wesołość z twarzy. Miranda słysząc te słowa spojrzała na Mikey’go. - To byłeś ty? – zapytała mając wrażenie, że coś sobie przypomina. Jej wzrok „drżał” ze zaskoczenia. - Tak. – odpowiedział krótko. Kotka złapała się za głowę. Z jej oczu spłynęły łzy. Upadała na ziemię zaciskając pięści. - Mist? – zapytał przerażony mutant. Miranda spojrzała na Mikey’go, a następnie spuściła głowę w dół. Po chwili wypluła jakiegoś dużego robaka. - Robak kontroli umysłu… - wyszeptał Mikey. Zgniótł on robaka. Przyklęknął przy mutantce i zadał jej pytanie – Wszystko okey? - Raczej tak. Co to miało być? – zapytała będąc w szoku przez owe zdarzenie. - A taki tam robak kontroli umysłu. Teraz powróciłaś już do normalności. – powiedział pomagając wstać nastolatce. Miranda odchyliła lewe ucho, po czym się odwróciła, przymknęła trochę oczy rozglądając się. Wyjęła swoje kunai i rzuciła nim w pewne miejsce. Podczas biegu zmieniła się w zwykłego kota. - Kurcze, ja też tak chce! Podbiegł za kotką. Zauważył tam Krwawą Łapę, która związywała brązowego Stopobota. - Co? Tylko nie to… To oznacza koniec naszej znajomości… Zakończyłam podstawowe lekcje na kunoichi. Teraz będę je udoskonalać w terenie… Podczas walki zauważyłam jak patrzyłeś na schikien… To oznaczało, że jesteś z innego klanu? - Niestety tak… - spuścił posmutniały głowę – Kto ciebie szkoli? - Tygrysi Pazur. Niedługo będę walczyć u jego boku. - No to mam przechlapane z braćmi… - Co? Dlaczego? - Sama się dowiesz z czasem. Nie powinniśmy więcej rozmawiać ze sobą. – powiedział odwracając się. Miał świadomość, że ta znajomość nie wyszła by najlepiej. - Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, więc… - wzięła głęboki wdech – Sayonara.. - Czekaj! Możemy się spotkać jeszcze jutro? Po raz ostatni? – zapytał mając pewien pomysł. Miranda kiwnęła przytakująco głową. Założył kaptur, po czym zniknęła. Mikey również ruszył w swoją stronę. W kanałach zboczył w jakiś tunel, który był on zabity deskami. Żółw bez problemu znalazł dziurę, przez którą przeszedł. Idąc kopnął latarkę. Słysząc dźwięk odbicia o ścianę, schylił się po nią. Na całe szczęście latarka jeszcze działała. Poszedł więc dalej. Zbliżając się do ściany ciemności, tylko ją rozjaśniał. Na końcu tunelu znajdowała się masa przedmiotów ułożonych w niewielki stos. Przyklęknął koło niego i zaczął czegoś szukać. Przegrzebywał stare zabawki, różne gazety, świecące przedmioty i inne. W końcu natrafił na to co szukał, a mianowicie urwany wisiorek z kształtem kociej łapki. Mutant przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, aż oderwał kształt łapki. Wstał, zaciskając mocniej pięść, żeby nie zgubić drobnego przedmiotu. Ruszył w drogę powrotną. Gdy już dotarł do kryjówki, czekała go nie miła niespodzianka. W głównym pomieszczeniu stali jego bracia. Byli podenerwowali. Donnie majstrował coś w N-fonie w pośpiechu. Leonardo kłócił się z Raph’em do momentu aż nie zauważył najmłodszego brata. - Mikey! Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał z wielką ulgą Leonardo. - Ja… Emm… Wyszłem się przejść! – krzyknął nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Raph podniósł skrzywił się, zauważając, że coś kombinuje. - Po pierwsze mówi się wyszedłem. - Rany… - przerwał mu Raph. Donnie popatrzył na brata trochę wkurzony. - Myślałem, że znowu uciekłeś. Już nie miałem żadnych opcji do namierzenia ciebie. Czemu nie wziąłeś N-fon? Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiliśmy! – krzyknął Donnie patrząc wystraszenie na młodszego brata. - Um… Zapomniałem. - To było bardzo nie odpowiedzialne! – dodawał Donnie. Mikey przekręcił tylko oczami, przeciągnął się i zaczął udawać sennego. - Spokojnie Donnie. Wściekanie się to działka Raph’a. - Nic mi przecież nie jest. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Jestem za bardzo senny. – udawał dalej. Jego bracia już mu odpuścili i pozwolili iść dalej. Ten wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. - Kurcze, co ich dzisiaj tak napadło. Awantury o to, że nie było mnie tylko trochę minut? – wymamrotał sam do siebie, siadając na łóżko. Jak usiadł to spostrzegł, że coś ściska w pięści. Otworzył ją powoli, trzymał w dłoni wisiorek. Biorąc go do drugiej dłoni położył się. Przyglądając mu się nad czymś rozmyślał. Po kilku chwilach oczy mu się same kleiły i zbierało go na ziewanie. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym lekko się podniósł. Odłożył błyskotkę koło figurek stojących na półce nad jego łóżkiem. Następnie opadał, wtapiając się w wygodną poduchę zasypiał. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Rozdział VIII - Niespodziewany przebieg wydarzeń Dochodziło południe. Słońce było już prawie w zenicie. Najmłodszy z braci nadal leżał w łóżku i słodko śnił podczas gdy reszta była już od dawna na nogach. Donnie eksperymentował z anty mutagenem, Raph ćwiczył pompki przy pomocy swoich sai zaś Leo w tym czasie kierował się w stronę pokoju Mikey'go. Wszedł po cichu do pomieszczenia i ostrożnie podszedł do brata. Zaczął go budzić. Delikatnie nim szturchając mówił półszeptem jego imię. Mikey jednak ani drgnął. Starszemu bratu przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Wziął jego N-fona, odblokował a następnie nadstawił budzik. Sam telefon położył niedaleko jego głowy. Żółw założył ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wyczekiwał na tą chwilę z lekkim złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Szczęście żółwia we śnie nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Po niecałej minucie rozległ się dźwięk urządzenia. Rytmiczna muzyka pogłaśniała się z sekundy na sekundę. Mikey niechętnie podniósł się w pion. Przetarł ręką klejące się oczy. - Mikey, pora wstawać. – Powiedział Leonardo łagodnym szeptem - Jeszcze pięć minut... - Ledwo wdał z siebie te słowa podnosząc ciężkie powieki. - Nie wstawaj! To, że nie ma Splinter'a , to nie oznacza, że możesz dłużej spać. A poza tym mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę. Mikey słysząc te te słowa nagle się zerwał. W pośpiechu założył krzywo bandanę. Chcąc szybko wstać zaplątał się kołdrą, stając się żółwią roladą w pościeli spadł na podłogę. Leo ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, gdy ten próbował się wyplątać. - No, no! Widzę, że masz więcej energii. To znakomicie się składa. – Powiedział Raph wchodząc z Donnie'm. Leonardo widząc pozostałych braci przestał się śmiać, a w zamian zaoferował lekki uśmiech. W tamtej chwili każdy był uśmiechnięty. Nawet Raph, który pomagał się bratu wyplątać. Mikey wstał po odwinięciu, śmiejąc się z siebie. - A wracając do niespodzianki. Więc... - Już wiem! – przerwał mu podekscytowany żółw. - Dostanę jakiś prezent? Nie, to jest byt oczywiste. Staniemy się ludźmi? Shredder wyjechał? Miii... - przeciągnął zdając sobie sprawę, że to jest niemożliwe. - Powiedz mu weście, bo nie da spokoju z pomysłami – szturchnął szepcząc Raph. - Spokojnie Mikey, zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Pamiętasz wczorajszy wieczór? Odmówiliśmy ci pójścia z nami. Zauważyliśmy jak ci na tym bardzo zależało. Chcemy żebyś dzisiaj z nami poszedł. Co ty na to? Mikey popatrzył na brata z rozczarowaniem na brata. - I to miała być ta niespodzianka? Dzień jak co dzień. Nic nowego. – powiedział mniej przyjemnym tonem, rzucając się na łóżko. – No dobra, pójdę. - To super! Wpadnij potem do pracowni. Dam ci kilka gadżetów na wszelki wypadek. – powiedział ciesząc się z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. - Tak, nowe zabaweczki! – krzyknął podekscytowany. Donnie tylko przekręcił oczami i zaraz potem wyszedł razem z resztą. Byli już pewni, że będzie zadowolony pomimo tego iż nic nie pamięta. Jednak nie wiedzieli, że się mylą, gdy ich brat był świadomy tego. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie siadł w pionie. Chwycił w swoje ręce N-fona i zaczął przeglądać głupawe filmiki w intrenecie. Ledwo wstrzymywał się od głośnego śmiechu. Ale gdy zaczęła się scenka z kotami zdawało mu się, że miał coś zrobić tylko nie wiedział co. Zaczął nad tym głębiej rozmyślać. Nie mogąc nic sobie przypomnieć włączył radio i rozłożył się na łóżku. - Same nudy... - szepnął do siebie dając ponieść fizyce swoje ręce. Jego uwagę nagle przyciągnęła znajoma muzyka. Bez namysłu od razu się przekręcił. Oparł nogi o ścianę i w rytm remixa poruszał czubki palców. Jak tylko się skończył odpłynął w myślenie jak za odjęciem ręki. Raph przechodząc obok zerknął przez otwarte drzwi. Wszedł i przysiadł koło zamyślonego brata. - Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? – zaczął Raphael. - Um.. Nad niczym ważnym. Teraźniejszością, przeszłością i przyszłością. – odpowiedział kierując wzrok w stronę brata. - Coś często rozmyślasz. Uważaj. Bo ominie ciebie ważna chwila przez takie myślenie. To robi się bardzo niebezpieczne. - Niebezpieczne? Jak to? Donnie rozmyśla cały czas, a jakoś jest dla niego bezpieczne i nie ominą nic. - No tak, ale to do ciebie nie podobne. - Świadczy to tylko o tym, że jeszcze wiele o mnie nie wiesz bracie. – powiedział z uśmiechem. - Skoro tak uważasz... To nie będę się czepiać – powiedział obojętnie. - Wrzuć na luz! Widzimy się na patrolu! – krzyknął do wychodzącego brata. Mikey po chwili szybko wstał i krzyknął: - Orientuj się! Niedługo będzie niespodzianka! Spojrzał kontem oka na wiaderko pełne balonów z wodą. Zamknął drzwi i z powrotem rzucił się łóżko. Powoli usypiał. Nie zauważył jednak, że na półce na której leżał N-fon, tuż obok figurek, zaczął wibrować. Pod wpływem lekkiego wstrząsu spadła jedna z figurek przewróciła się i pod wpływem grawitacji wpadła do wiaderka z balonami. Jeden z balonów leżących na wierzchu pękł. Narobił przy tym hałasu i trochę mokrych plam wokół. Mikey słysząc to gwałtownie się zerwał. Wstał i podszedł do wiaderka. - No nie! Moja amunicja! – krzyknął niezadowolony ze łzami w oczach. Wyciągnął z balonów figurkę i odłożył ją na miejsce. Ustawienie tej figurki wydawało mu się łatwiejsze. Jak na złość cały czas się przewracała. Biorąc N-fona po ustawieniu figurki, zauważył wisiorek przypominający kocią łapkę. Wtedy właśnie do niego dotarło, że miał się spotkać z Kotką. Michelangelo nie wiedział co miał zrobić. Pozostało mu jedna opcja, a mianowicie skłamać. - Czemu masz wyciszony telefon? – wpadł Donnie do jego pokoju z pytaniem. - Boo... Pogniewać nie chcę iść z wami? – odpowiedział pytająco wymyślając coś na szybko. - Co A-ale dlaczego? Tak bardzo się cieszyłeś, że pójdziesz z nami. Tak szybko zmieniłeś zdanie? - Po prostu... - wziął głęboki wdech – Boję się... Że mnie zgubicie albo ktoś zabije. Sam wiesz kto... - coraz bardziej skupiał się na kłamstwie. - Okey, przekażę im to... - powiedział rozczarowanym głosem. Nie chcąc już naciskać na młodszego brata wyszedł przekazać wiadomość. Najmłodszemu bardzo zaś ulżyło. Po kilku godzinach nadeszła noc a z nią patrol trójki braci. - Mikey, zaraz wychodzimy. Nigdzie nie wychodź i nie wystrasz się Mistrz Splinter'a. – powiedział stanowczo lider. - Okey, nie musicie się spieszyć! - Idziemy panowie. – oznajmił Leo. - Czy zostawienie go tu samego, to naprawdę dobry pomysł? – zapytał Raph ze skrzywioną miną. - Wydaje mi się, że tak. Na pewno będzie tu bardziej bezpieczny. A trzeci raz nie powinien uciekać, przecież tym razem nikt go nie zranił i sam chce zostać. – tłumaczył Donatello. - Mam taką nadzieję. Ale jak coś mu się stanie to wyrzuty sumienia nie dadzą mi spokoju. - A co jeśli Shredder planuje z Kraangami kolejną zagładę? A więc musimy iść. - No dobrze, to chodźmy. Trójka braci niechętnie opuścili kryjówkę bez najmłodszego. Najciężej było Leo, gdyż najbardziej się niepokoił, że znów ucieknie czy coś mu się stanie. Raph i Donnie zauważyli jego niepokój i jak się okazało, poprawiali mu humor, przez co okazali się być ogromnym wsparciem. Tak jak obawiał się Leonardo, Mikey już planował wyjście z kanałów. W pośpiechu włożył nunchaku na pas i trzymając w ręku wisiorek ruszył w drogę. Wszedł na pierwszy dach przy pomocy schodów przeciw pożarowych, po czym ruszył w stronę miejsca na którym miał się spotkać z Mistem. Robiąc ostatni fikołek dotarł na miejsce. Szybko oddychał po biegu rozglądając się za mutantką. Gdy jego tętno wraz z oddechem powróciło do normy to jego uwagę przykuł odgłos cichych kroków. Kontem oka spojrzał w tył, zobaczył tam zakapturzoną kotkę. - No więc, czego oczekujesz? – powidział spokojnym tonem, zdejmując kaptur. - Porozmawiać? – odpowiedział pytając z wesołym uśmiechem. - Mam lepszy pomysł. Zacznijmy walczyć i wtedy kto wygra, będzie zadawać pytania. – odpowiedziała, chcąc wyjąć kunai. - Wow, wrzuć na luz! Proszę to ważne. – złapał ją za rękę, którą chciał wyciągnąć broń. Dziewczyna zabrała odruchowo rękę i zaczęła się śmiać cicho pod nosem. - Z tego co widzę to ty jesteś spięty a nie ja. Żółw również się zaśmiał i wziął głęboki wdech, po czym złapał jej rękę i zaczął rozmowę. Ona z tego powodu zaczerwieniła się i nie wiedziała co miała zrobić. - Zacznijmy od początku. Tak się składa, że jesteśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami i prędzej ty albo ja... Żółw zastygł w bezruchu i zaczął rozmyślać jak powiedzieć to najłagodniej. Kotka zaś wzięła głęboki wdech i lekko odchyliła uszy do tyłu. - Zginiemy z własnych rąk? – dokończyła za niego. - Tak, właśnie z tego powodu chcę ci to wręczyć. Na znak, że się znaliśmy. Mikey lekko się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę zaciśniętą w pięść, po czym zaczął ją powoli otwierać. Trzymał on wisiorek w kształcie kociej łapki z niedrogiego metalu z częściowo zdartą złotą farbą. Miranda nieśmiało wyciągnęła rękę po podarunek. - Arigato, Michelangelo. – powiedziała wlepiając wzrok w biżuterię trzymaną w dłoni. – Ngdy nie dostałam czego kolwiek od innych... To miłe z twojej strony. – dodała lekko przychylając głowę na lewo ze szczerym uśmiechem. - Nie ma za co. – odwzajemnił uśmiech, po chwili dodał – Krwawa, od jakiego czasu jesteś w Klanie Stopy? - Minęło trochę czasu od kąt odzyskałam tam świadomość. Nawet nie pamiętam co się działo ze mną przed rokiem szklonym. Pamiętam tylko... Jak pewnego dnia obudziłam się w domu... To dziwne mieć takie uczucie, że się prawi nic nie pamięta. Nawet nie wiem jak się stałam pół-kotem... - ciężko było jej mówić o swojej przeszłości. - Nie przejmuj się. – uśmiechnął się lekko żółw – Też nic nie pamiętałem. Ale wystarczyła tylko jedna chwila. Może ty też jej potrzebujesz? - Pewnie tak. – wzięła głęboki wdech i wróciła do uśmiechu. - No to walczymy jak chciałaś? – zaproponował na poprawę nastroju. Oboje wyjęli swoją broń. Mikey odszedł powoli kilka kroków do tyłu. Miranda zaś mocniej zacisnęła kunai, po czym podbiegła w jego stronę. Będąc blisko niego wzięła zamach i nakierowała na niego atak. Żółw widząc zamach złapał ją za nadgarstek, a następnie delikatnie ją przerzucił za siebie. - Przepraszam! Nie chciałem ciebie tak zmasakrować. – powiedział pdając dłoń. - Nic się przecież nie stało. Chciałam tylko poćwiczyć z kimś doświadczonym – rzuciła z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna podniosła się trochę i przy pomocy żółwia wstała. Trochę się zachwiała ale na całe szczęście ustała już bez większych problemów. - Na pewno nic ci nie jest? – zapytał trochę wystraszony całą sytuacją. - Nie, wszystko gra. Tylko chodzą po mnie wypadki jak zwykle. – odpowiedziała masując ramię. - Przynajmniej nie jest ci nudno. Nie powtarza się dzień w dzień, jak co dzień . Tylko zdarza się coś nowego. - Jestem chodzącym szczęściem w nieszczęściu. Oboje się zaśmiali. Ta wesoła chwila nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Kotka odchyliła jedno ucho i oboje się obejrzeli w bok. Na krawędzi pojawiła się znana im sylwetka. - Tygrysi Pazur? – wyszeptał żółw patrząc z ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Rozdział IX - Cena przyjazni Dziewczyna stał przy żółwi w kompletnym szoku. Nie wiedziała co zrobić i po czyjej stronie stanąć. Spojrzała na Żółwia ze smutkiem, po czym odwróciła wzrok w stronę Tygrysiego Pazura. Mikey zaś wyciągnął nunchacku i stanął krok do przodu i uśmiechnął się do walki. - Kogo tutaj mamy? – zapytał Tygrys marszcząc brwi. Miranda niepewnie wyjęła kunai. Wzięła głęboki wdech i podeszła do zmutowanego Tygrysa. - Przepraszam… - szepnęła odchylając uszu do tyłu. Żółw z wypisanym rozczarowaniem na twarzy przełknął ślinę widąc silnego przeciwnika. - Masz szczęście Krwawa Łapa, bo myślałem, że już jesteś po jego stronie. – powiedział do dziewczyny z lekkim uśmiechem. – W nagrodę stoczysz z nim walkę, ponieważ go znalazłaś. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i niepewnie zrobił kilka kroków. Oboje przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, czekając aż ktoś zrobi pierwszy ruch. Kotka w końcu puściła kunai, które upadło tuż obok jej nogi. - Nie potrafię… - powiedziała krótko, uchylając w dół głowę. Żółwiowi trochę ulżyło, lecz Tygrysi Pazur nie mógł się powstrzymać. W końcu wyciągnął swoją katanę. Podszedł do Krwawej Łapy i wskazał oczami, żeby się wycofała. Ta przytaknęła po czym z przerażeniem się wycofała. Podniosła kunai a następnie zrobiła co jej kazano. Żółw z przerażeniem obserwował każdy ich ruch. W tedy zaczął mocno żałować, że nie ma z nim barci. Tygrysi Pazur zrobił pierwszy ruch i zamachał kataną w stronę najmłodszego. Ten szybko odsunął się do tyłu i zrobił fikołek na wrogiem. Gdy spojrzał się w stronę, gdzie ostatnio stała mutantka to już jej nie było. Zostało jedynie kunai. Mikey obejrzał się przez ramię i dostrzegł iż mutant chce ponowić atak. Tym razem osłonił się łańcuchem kusarigamy. Podczas, gdy dwójka mutantów walczyła na śmierć i życie, Miranda spacerowała po dachach miasta. - „Która strona jest właściwa?” –głównie ta myśl chodziła jej po głowię. Spojrzała w górę, wprost na niebo. Było wówczas bezchmurnie, niebo pełne gwiazd z okrągłym księżycem w pełni. Akurat, gdy wpatrywała się w niebo to mknęła spadająca gwiazda, która wyrwała ją z tysiąca myśli. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, w których odbijał się blask księżyca. Nastolatka przetarła oczy z łez i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Uśmiech trwał tylko przez chwilę, gdyż zaczęła biec z powrotem. Biegła ile miała tylko sił w nogach. Łzy same płynęły z jej oczu, które zostawały w tyle wraz z włosami. Skacząc z dachu na dach dotarła po kilku minutach. Jednak nie zeszła z wyższego dachu. Próbowała złapać oddech. Podeszła do krawędzi i spojrzała na ich walkę. Mikey ledwo się trzymał na nogach z jednym nunchacku, zaś drugie leżało trochę dalej. Żółw próbując zadać atak zrobił zły ruch, który wykorzystał Tygrysi Pazur i wyrwał mu broń z dłoni, którą wyrzucił tuż obok drugiego. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do tyłu, a następnie zmieniła się w zwykłego kota i skoczyła. część rozdziału tutaj! Dalsza część rozdziału tutaj! Rozdział X - Powrót do normalności Mikey przez kilka długich minut wylewał łzy przy ciele kotki. Ciężko mu było się pogodzić z myślą, że musiała odejść na tamten świat. W końcu podniósł głowę do góry i ostrożnie odłożył jej ciało. Wstał, wziął głęboki sercu i przetarł ostatnie łzy. - Czyli to tyle, przyjaciółko... - wymamrotał lekko się uśmiechając, a z jego oka znów spłyneła samotna łza. Powoli stawił pierwszy krok, a za nim następny. Tempo z jakim się poruszał nie było zbyt szybkie głównie dlatego, że był wciąż w szoku. Przy krawędzi się zatrzymał, żeby podnieść czarne kunai. Po wzięciu je w rękę. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę a następnie przeniósł wzrok na ciało. - Żegnaj, Miranda. - powiedział po czym znikną z budynku. Musiał się pośpieszyć ponieważ dochodziła piąta, a z nią powoli opadała tarcza mroku. Docierając do kryjówki zapomniał, że miał na sobie krew, która mogła wywołać burzę dyskusji. Miał on pewność, że patrol zajął więcej czasu braciom niż jemu. Niestety. Żółw się przeliczył. Jak się okazało oni byli już od dawna w kryjówce. - Mikey?! Co ty sobie myślisz?! - krzyknął Raph jak tylko go zauważył, kiedy przechodził przez barierki. Jednak gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia to odrazu poszedł usiąść przed telewizorem, co u reszty wywołało ogromne zdziwienie. A do tego te plamy krwi na jego skorupie i rękach. Donnie podszedł do Leo i Rapha. - Ej, chłopaki! Jak myślicie co mu się stało? - zaczą szeptem Raph patrząc kontem oka na przybitego brata. - Możliwe, że sobie wszystko przypomniał tylko nie rozumiem skąd te przygnębienie. - wypowiedział się Donnie. - To jest bardzo prawdopodobne, ale... Bardziej zastanawiająca jest ta krew, nie uważacie? - zasugerował Leo. - W sumie racja. - poparł brata Raph. - Napewno nie jest do jego. Nie wygląda żeby miał ranę na taką skalę i to w dodatku jest zaschnięta... - Leo, zapytaj. - sztuczną łokciem najstarszego. - No dobra. Leonardo podszedł do Mikey'go i usiadł obok jego. - Cześć Mikey. - próbował zacząć rozmowę jak zazwyczaj. - O, cześć. - powiedział ozięble. - Widzę, że coś nie w humorze. Coś się stało? Mikey jednak nic nie odpowiedział wpatrując się w podłogę. Przy nim usiadł Raph i zadał mu to samo pytanie ale wciąż milczał. Przed nim przyklęknął Donnie. Spojrzał się na braci siedząc przy nim a gdy skierował wzrok naprzeciw brata zauważył, że patrzy mu się prosto w oczy. - Mikey. My się boimy o Ciebię. Proszę, powiedz co się stało. Przysięgam, że nie będziemy się śmiać. Pytamy się z troski. Więc odpowiesz? Wziął tylko głęboki wdech. - No dobra... - powiedział podnosząc wzrok w górę. Kiedy chciał już zacząć opowiadać usłyszał znojme głosy. Wtedy wszyscy się odwrócili w stronę wyjścia. - Sensei! - krzyknął Leonardo. - April! - krzyknął radośnie Donnie. - Moi synowie. - uśmiechnął się Splinter widząc czwórkę żółwi. - Hejka. - przywitała się krótko rudowłosa. Raph lekko się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna podeszła i odłożyła torbę, po czym przysiadła koło Mikey'go. - Czemu jesteś taki niezadowolony? - zapytała wyczuwając negatywną atmosferę. Splinter w tym czasie poszedł do dojo ze swoim bagażem. - Eh... - westchnął. - Straciłem przyjaciela... - Nie przejmuj się, ja też straciłam kilka tygodni temu. - próbowała go pocieczyć. - To jak Mikey, powiesz skąd ta krew? - zaproponował Raph. -Krew? Zaraz! Jaka krew? - spytała niczego nie świadoma. Dziewczyna podniosła się i spojrzała na Mikey'go. Odrazu zrozumiała co miał na myśli mówiąc "stracił". -Ktoś jeszcze chce wiedzieć o tym? - zapytał ponuro najmłodszy z braci. - Mówić o tym, co miałeś na myśli? - zapytał Hamato Yoshi. Mikey się odwrócił i zauważył mistrza, przez co spadł gdyż się go wystraszył. - Chodzi jak duch Sensei. - powiedział wstając. Żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie zaczął opowiadać wszystko od początku, kiedy odzyskał pamięć, aż do obecnej chwili. Wszyscy byli zszokowani całą historią i nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy April wstała i położyła rękę na ramieniu żółwia. - Mikey... Miranda też była moją przyjaciółką. - Naprawdę? - dopytał. - Tak, ale zanim była jeszcze mutantką. Dziewczyna wyjęła telefon i zaczęła przeglądać galerię. W tym czasie do żółwia podszedł dwu-mertrowy szczur. - Mój synu. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że już wszystko pamiętasz tylko to ukrywałeś? Widziałeś jak się o Ciebie troszczyli, a ty to ukrywałeś, żeby się spotkać z nieznajomą. Dobrze wiedziałeś, że była z Klanu Stopy i nie pomyślałeś o konsekwencjach. Mimo iż miała dobre zamiary mogła być niebezpieczna. - No ale mistrzu... Ona była dobra, przecież uratowała mi życie! - próbował ją bronić. April znajdując zdjęcie włączyła wygaczacz ekranu i spojrzała na Splintera, który kontynuował rozmowę. Trzej bracia również przyglądali się rozmowie ale postanowili, że nie będą się wtrącać. - Dobrze to rozumiem. Jej czyn najlepiej o niej dowodzi. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak musisz na przyszłość powinieneś bardziej uważać z kim się przyjaźnisz. - wypowiedział się głaszcząc brodę. - Hai sensei. - powiedział krótko Mikey, robiąc lekki pokłon w przód. Hamato Yoshi odszedł kilka kroków dalej. - Bardzo mi przykro Michelangelo z powodu utraty bliskiej ci osoby, ale teraz nie możesz zapomnieć o najbliższych. A teraz idź prędko i zmyj tą krew. - powiedział łagodnie. Ten odrazu pobiegł w stronę łazienek (o ile jakąś mają) zmyć to jak mu kazali. W tym czasie Tygrysi Pazur już od dawna był w kryjówce. Klęczął przed tronem Shreddera przy którym stała Karai, a po jego drugiej stronie zmutowany lis. - Mistrzu, Krwawa Łapa... nie żyje. - schylił głowę w dół - Dlaczego? - zapytał krótko. - Gdy miałem już zabić jednego z żółwi, stanęła przed nim w obronie i przyjęła cios na siebie... - A więc była zdrajcą. - wymamrotał nad czymś rozmyślając. - Dlaczego chciałeś go zabić? Miałeś wyraźne rozkazy, żeby dostarczyć go żywego, dziewczyna miała ci tylko w tym pomóc. Może nie jest zdrajcą, na jakiego wygląda... Przez ciebie straciliśmy wojownika. Od dzisiaj treningami dla nowicjuszy zajmie się Jacob. Ten tylko przymarszczył brwi. - Tak mistrzu. - Tygrys źe złości zacisną pięść. Shredder wstał, poprawił peleryne a następnie wyszedł. Tygrysi Pazur popatrzył złowrogo na lisa w ciemnych spodniach z dwoma katanami. - Oferma. Tylko się zbłaźniłeś. - śmiał się i uśmiechnął się tylko bardziej złośliwie wychodząc. - A ty dokąd? Masz szkolić nowych! - powiedział niezadowolony. - Na randkę z przeznaczeniem. Mam o wiele lepsze zajęcia od tych nieudaczników. - warknął. Karai podeszła do Tygrysa. - Krwawa nie żyje? - dopytała zszokowana. - Poległa - westchnął. - Ah tak... To twoja wina! Niepotrzebnie kazałeś jej go uwieść! - krzyknęła będąc mocno wkurzona. W końcu straciła jedyną znajomą z Klanu. Tygrysi Pazur tylko zaś się skrzywił. Żółw wyszedł z łazienki czysty i odświeżony. April jak tylko go zauważyła to odrazu skorzystała z okazji i pobiegła do niego z telefonem. Odblokowała a następnie pokazała mu zdjęcie, które niegdyś zrobiła do kontaktów. - Tak wyglądała przed mutacją. Żółw spojrzał na telefon. - Wow, całkiem nieźle. - powiedział wpatrując się w zdjęcie. Gdy tylko oderwał wzrok zrobiło mu się trochę smutno. Jego radosny uśmiech zmienił się w prostą linię zaokrąloną na końcach w dół. - Bardzo nam przykro Mikey. - powiedział Leo, zarówno za Rapha i Donniego jak i siebię. - No cóź... Szkoda jej. Czyli będę teraz na was skazany! - rzucił się na nich z otwartymi ramionami, które się same prosiły o przytulenie. Całe towarzystwo radośnie się zaśmiało. Jednak, gdy Mikey zaczął ziewać, łańcuch automatycznie ruszył, który zatrzymał się na Rudo-włosej. - No to może pora odpocząć? - zaproponował Donnie. - Tak! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy churem, a następnie się rozeszli. Mikey poszedł do swojego pokoju. Bez namysłu rzucił się na łóżko i przeciągną. Z łóżka spadło zdjęcie April i blond-włosej dziewczyny. Żółw odrazu je podniósł, przyjżał a następnie odłożył. Odrazu rozpoznał obydwie przyjaciółki. Biorąc ręce pod głowę odpływał w myśli. Po kilku chwilach przypomniał mu się uśmiech Mirany, podczasz gdy lekko pochylała głowę w bok. Z jego oka znów spłyneła samotna łza. - Żegnaj, Miranda... - wyszeptał ponownie. Po kilku minutach rozmyślania nad przeszłością usunął. Przekręcając się na bok lekko się uśmiechnął i lekko zacisną pięść radosnym ruchem. Epilog - Rozdział XI Ta dam! Taka mała niespodzianka. Zamiast epilogu jest rozdział. Nie jestem w stanie tego zakończyć, gdyż jeszcze tyle tajemnic i ciekawostek nie zostało ujawnionych, a więc jedziem dalej ;) Przepraszam z góry, że takie krótkie ;v ***** Michelangelo obudził się po kilku godzinach. Odrazu wybiegł z pokoju trzymając w zanadrzu kilka wodnych pocisków. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu do laboratorium. Przemknął po cichu przy Donniem pozostając dalej niezauważonym. Jak widać żółw w fioletowym był bardzo skupiony na eksperymentowaniu z chemikaliami. - Co tam porabiasz!? - krzyknął wesoło znienacka. Wtedy właśnie przelewał niebieską substancję. Od krzyku brata przelał jej stanowczo za dużo, przez co powstał mini-wybuch. - Mikey! - krzyknął odsuwając twarz od dymu. - Idź do Rapha, widzisz, że jestem zajęty! Potrzebuję dużo ciszy i spokoju, żebym mógł się skupić! Donatello wstał i pociągnął go za końce bandany do wyjścia. Puścił go przy drzwiach lekko wypychając poza nje. Najmłodszy oczywiście nie mógł odpuścić i rzucił w niego balon. Uśmiechnął się pokazując język ruszył w stronę nowej ofiary - Rapha. Mikey prześledził wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Wreście dostrzegł swój cel, który właśnie grał z Leonardo. Tym razem miał spore pole do popisu, w końcu mógł "złapać dwie sroki za ogon". Wziął w obie dłonie po balonie z wodą a potem podszedł bliżej i rzucił. Pierwszy oberwał Raph żółtym, a chwilę potem Leo różowym. - Mikey! Przez Ciebie przegrałem!!! - zacisną pięści - Szykuj się na swój pogrzeb! - krzyknął wkurzony po czym ruszył w jego stronę ciężkim a zarazem wkurzona krokiem. - Raph, nie! - złapał go za ramię Leo. - Ty też chcesz dostać? - odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Dobrze znasz odpowiedź - nie. -powiedział obojętnym tonem. Ten go lekko szturchną a potem poszedł do najmłodszego. Rzucił się na brata i zaczął go łaskotać. Mikey pod wpływem ataku nie mógł się opanować przez co śmiał się głośniej z każdą chwilą. - Raph! Prze-rze - nie mógł się wysłowić przez śmiech. - Przestań! - Nie mam takiego zamiaru zamiaru! - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Leo tylko przyglądał się jego torturom z uśmiechem. - Chłopaki! - wbiegł Donnie z kulą komunikacyjną Kraangów. Najstarszy z braci widząc jego przerażenie podszedł bliżej. Z zarówno jego twarzy jak i twarzy Rapha i Mikeygo zniknął uśmiech. Mszczący sie brat pomógł wstać najmłodszemu a następnie razem dołączyli do Leo. - Co jest? - zapytał lider. - Dostałem sygnały, które zdążyłem już przetłumaczyć i z nich wynika, że Kraangowie opracowali nową substancję, która potrafi zabić tylko w jedną godzinę. Szukają jeszcze jakieś "Królowej" o ile dobrze zrozumiałem. - Królowej? Może chodzi im o April? - zaproponował Raph. - Możliwe, że to ona, ale nie mamy pewności. Niemoże w takim razie wychodzić na powierzchnię! - No to musimy się spieszyć! Gdzie ona jest? - Najprawdopodobniej uczy się z Caseym w parku. - To idziemy! Każdy pobiegł po broń. Kiedy już ją mieli to odrazu wsiedli do Skorupogromcy i ruszyli w drogę przez miasto. Donnie spanikowny dzwonił, lecz komórka dziewczyny nie opowiadała. Każda chwila sprawiała więcej niepokoju i strachu u ninja. Kiedy już dojechali Donnie wyskoczył pierwszy a chwilę potem dołączyła reszta. April trzymała na kolanach podręcznik. Chłopak wyglądał na zanudzonego a w między czasie zagadywał dziewczynę. - Serio to była Miranda? Nie, w to nie uwierzę. Ona jest za dziwna na taki czyn. - Casey, myślę, że powinieneś się skupić a nie mnie zagadywać. - April nic ci nie jest?! - krzyknął Donnie ucieszony na jej widok. Podbiegł do niej podbiegł po czym ją przytulił. - Nic mi nie jest, a coś się stało? - zapytała niczego nie świadoma. - Chodź, musimy się pośpieszyć! - złapał dziewczynę za rękę i poszli w stronę pojazdu. - A-ale o co chodzi? - była zdziwiona zachowaniem żółwia. - Później ci wytłumaczymy. - Okey... - westchnęła. - A temu o co chodzi? Trochę kultury! Przecież się uczyliśmy! - warknął zazdrosny. Mikey podszedł do niego bliżej i walną go w tył głowy. - Aua! A to niby za co?! - Domyśl się, "dziwaku". - powiedział cicho, będąc wkurzony. Casey popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Mikey'go. Wystarczyło mu zaledwie dziesięć minut, żeby domyślić się co miał na myśli. A w tym czasie czterej bracia wraz z przyjaciółką byli już w drodze powrotnej. Donnie podczas jazdy wszystko wytłumaczył dziewczynie. Ta przyjęła to w miarę łagodnie, jednak w głębi duszy strasznie się bała i niepokoiła. April usiadł zmartwiona, obok niej usiadł Donatello. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Dziewczyna również odwzajemniła uśmiech. Przez chwilę wpatrywali w siebie, dopuki do pomieszczenia nie wszedł Hamato Yoshi. Leonardo wszystko mu wytłumaczył o informacji Kraangów. Szczur zrozumiał jej problem i pozwolił jej zostać na tyle czasu ile będzie go potrzebowała. --- Rozdział XII wkrótce ;3 Bonus Tutaj będą się znajdować różne rzeczy, powiązane z tym opowiadniem lub też ciut odbiegające od jego. Np. Jakiś rysunek. Bądz krótka historyjka. thumb|left|400px|Bonus #1 Z okazji walentynek Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania